Arc's Alike
by 2Prophecy2
Summary: On a day of great sorrow for Jaune Arc a being of great power shatters him across the multiverse to eventually return but no longer Jaune arc but rather Jaune's of different incarnations and - "FUS RO DAH" screamed off screen "For gods sake Dovah". Anyway welcome to the Arc clan... (I didn't create the image found at clipart.email/cool-clipart-symbols)
1. Chapter 1

Long ago when Gods played dominant roles across the multiverse, a war had sprung from two factions of divine beings, the faction known as "the guided temple" (temple for short) who sought out to control the multiverse through monopolising their existence to gain worship, manipulating the masses to commit whatever the Gods will was and for those who would oppose the worship of a God would be dealt with … brutally.

The opposing faction "the void" wished for the destruction of all dimensions until only one remained then upon the soul survivor dimension would then be used as a blank slate to create so the Gods of this faction could implement whatever they so desired.

Each faction had their individual differences but one common factor remained the significant loss of life across all existence so the great God of the Multiverse gateway- Dimella saw the squabble of her fellow Gods realising that the choice of all life was being dictated by her fellow divine she knew what must be done.

Soon as the battle of the factions of Gods began to reach the peak of bloodshed, a new faction appeared through a gateway this faction soon later to be known as the "Pages" laid waist to both factions wielded beautiful forms of magic that rivalled the Gods of their divine power. In less than 22 hours all Gods on the battlefield perished before the grand might of the "Pages" but in response to their victory the deal between the Pages and Dimella must be complied to.

For what Gods didn't know during their ego measuring contest of who should rule, Dimella scanned across the multiverse for a solution to defeat both factions to ensure the life of all living things. After a century of combing through the multiverse Dimella needed rest so she took it upon herself to rest on the closest sentient planet in dimension 10024022 known as Earth as she began to ponder if a solution would ever present itself the female God encountered a man no more than 20. He asked "Why do you look so sad?" then Dimella vented her anguish of the war, her fellow divines and what hurt the most finding someone, something to slay them upon the realisation she had broken the most sacred of rules of disclosing information to a mortal. However his response to what she had just revealed the existence of Gods more than one, the multiverse, life after death, the works he said "Well that was a mouthful, would you like some water after all that". A response like any other she continued to prod this man for what felt like days but only mere minutes finally after realising this man was genuine of his belief of what Dimella had disclosed she asked simple "Could you help me?" the man conversing with a literal God, simply snorted with amusement clear in his deep blue, cerulean eyes said "Did you think I'd say no". Never had Dimella found such a being before who could create such a plan so brilliant and unbelievably creative not one single God would expect it.

Although everything in existence can't go off without a hitch, the God of the gateway had to sacrifice a willing soul to create these Heroes but just like how that man once appeared like a hero himself stepped up when most likely no one else would. "You realise that for this to work your soul will be devoured into nothingness, no afterlife, no more light, no more time just nothing it would be as if you never existed". But this man, no this soon to be legend replied in kind "Truly that is disappointing but with my action, many will survive, plus as a kid I always wanted to become a hero so why the hell not". With his peace made a day later the God activated her powers to create the creations of the God and mortal the "Pages".

But before they could come alive the man would have to perish, Dimella hesitated which surprised her the most she either killed one man to save almost an infinite amount of lives, or not kill this one mortal person resulting in the genocide of the multiverse. Noticing the hesitation of the God the man stepped forward and clasped the Gods hand over his heart and said "You know I don't blame you for what is to come and above all I'd rather die by the hands of someone who hesitated than someone who wouldn't, cause this shows me that what were doing isn't right but neither wrong, I do not forsake you Dimella I thank you for allowing me to be a mark in history and that my death meant the salvation of Gods knows how may lives".

Dimella could not stop herself from hesitating even further but knew denying this man's choice were to be a grave insult to his courage. Whispering a "Thank you" and saying his name one final time as his very existence was erased the Pages sprang to life then Dimella did the most benefitting thing possible, she told the tale of the man who gave away his existence to bring forth the Pages and asked that when they complete their goal to spread the tale of this man across the multiverse.

As the Gods lay defeated the Pages bid farewell to the gate keeper, before embarking on a journey across multiple dimensions forging their own lives whilst spreading the tale of a man loved by a God so much she even hesitated to end his life so that their worlds could be spared the tale… of a mere man who's life brought forth peace at exchange for his existence, the tale of the creator of The Pages, the tale of the man who made a Goddess weep at his valiant soul. Finally the tale of the man who simply went for a walk only to become a legendary figure the next week and that is the story of Prophecy.

But whoever said being erased from existence meant there was nothing beyond even that, well, didn't think so.

-Multiverse branch 4, planet 17 aka Remnant, location Beacon Academy. Year 859.-

-Headmaster Ozpin's office-

Inside the office of the great emerald wizard was akin to a clock tower, many gears and cogs littered the ceilings creaking and turning. Underneath said ceiling the current Patriarch of the Arc family, David Sun Arc. This man was known throughout his career as a Huntsman of myth, the legendary Knight of the Sun due to his full-bodied golden painted armour reminiscent of a knight of old and a semblance dubbed Wrath of Sunlight.

The warrior of the sun currently stared down the emerald Huntsman with a heated gaze.

"I have very much patience Ozpin, despite what people may think, but you, you, of all people only disclose this information about my son now" The patriarchs calm demeanour began to deteriorate with the further along he proceeded with his venting. "After, he was revealed to have fake transcripts ,after, he was torn down by his fellow peers, AFTER he had been jumped multiple times by YOUR STUDENTS do you decide to inform me his father that shit has hit the fan". said the knight.

"My friend, you must understand, I did what I thought would be the best solution, as Jaune-"

"You do not get to say his name, after the failure that is your academy treated him this way". David spoke calmly sprinkling as much venom into his speech as possible.

"I thought your son would get through this ordeal and be recognised as what I saw in him, a man with unimaginable potential, that when the said potential is shown he would surpass all generation prior. However I made a miscalculation of the human factor…" Ozpin said sadly as he reminisced on the current situation before he continued "But that, gives you no right to waltz into my school, mock me about the way I handle my students" as Ozpin said this he spiked his aura to show his irritation with the elder Arc, but reduced it and calmly sighed and took a sip from his favourite coffee mug.

"I expect the students of your, oh so amazing academy, to be punished severely for their actions and I, demand I see my son within the hour or I swear by the Arc name that I will hunt down all your students until I find all responsible and slay them like the monsters they are". Raising his aura surrounding the whole room making it shake uncontrollably. "And you of all people understand that ARC'S, NEVER, go back on their word" David began decreasing his aura making Ozpin very clear of what will transpire.

To Ozpin's credit he kept his usual calm appearance but those close to Ozpin would understand that he was slightly terrified now that the Arc made that promise (threat).

"Of course my friend I'll have Doctor Oobleck find him post haste" Ozpin then proceeded to contact Oobleck via scroll message "would you like some coffee whilst we wait maybe a chess match for old times?" OZPIN said to defuse the already tense situation.

"No" the patriarch responded to the Headmaster.

A long silence took hold of the room before the chime of the elevator echoed, as the doors parted to reveal the right hand of Ozpin, Glynda Goodwitch.

"David." she greeted with respectful nod.

"Goodwitch." he greeted back. However due to Glynda's surname being used she knew David was a ticking time bomb. Due to experience.

"Headmaster, I have been given news from Dr Oobleck that Mr Arc is currently off campus near the edge to emerald forest". After relaying that message David set out for the elevator.

Gazing at the back of the Arc Patriarch began to make the wise wizard reminisce over days of old, more specifically the day Ozma met Jinn.

Flashback

\- Over 100 years ago-

Ozma was standing in a clearing of the once prosperous city Oren that he use to frequent with his daughters before the incident. Held in the palms of his hands was a beautiful lantern with a large blue pearl in the centre whilst surrounded by a intricately designed golden material. This was the Relic of Knowledge. One of the four relics that hold great power that if united will bring forth the brothers of light and dark back to Remnant. For over a century this particular relic alluded the wizard having to go through 3 reincarnations to finally find it. OZMA chose a location where he will not be disturbed or seen. Soon he steeled his resolve and spoke.

"Relic of Knowledge, I have questions which, I seek answers for." presenting the lantern forward in front of his face. Then the relic began to flout from his out stretched arm, whilst the relic did this time came to a halt. No breeze, no rustling of grass just stillness followed by a turquoise smoke coming from the lantern as a large gorgeous woman with turquoise skin with golden jewellery clinging to her visage.

"I am Jinn, a creation of the God of light, where I provide three questions every century. It is nice to meet you old man." the 'Jinn' spoke in a sultry voice that would drive men crazy. "So my dear wizard what is your question?" she said as she crossed her arms increasing the size of her very large bust which she then proceeded floating around Ozma like a predator.

"How do I defeat Salem?" this was the moment of truth finally after all this time Ozma would finally be able to-

"You cannot defeat her." Jinn informed Ozma cutting his line of thought off completely. Ozma upon hearing this felt as if all the death he personally had experienced happened again all at the same time. He was broken, Salem was unstoppable. Upon seeing this Jinn felt at a loss, it was true however the old man couldn't defeat the witch. "I merely informed you old man that she could not be defeated by you, that does not rule out others, now only two questions may be answered". she said feeling a sense enjoyment of watching Ozma turn from hopeful, to broken, to hopeful once more it brought a smile of amusement to her beautiful features.

"_Its true she, said I could not but others, others can possibly defeat her but how, who, where would I even begin_". the finely aged wizard thought. Suddenly he got a dangerous gamble of an idea.

"Jinn." Ozma said softly.

"Yes, Old man?" she grinned knowingly exactly what was going to asked next.

"Who do I seek out in order, for Salem's defeat?" _The moment of truth._ Asked the finely aged wizard.

Jinn began by raising her left palm facing the heavens releasing the smoke of the lamp, engulfing Ozma. When the smoke receded, Ozma was presented with a battlefield surrounded by Grimm carcasses, faunus, human, women, men, black and white. All types of sizes, genders and race plagued the battlefield. However the most alluring sight among the carnage was the, what Ozma could currently depict, twenty individuals atop a hill surrounded by dead Grimm. Ozma couldn't see the faces of these people but what these people oozed out of their being was that of a 'True warrior'. Soon the battlefield erupted into the familiar smoke of Jinn.

"There're twenty individuals, who you have just caught a glimpse of they are your only hope of the witch's reign being stopped, but only together will they bring forth defeat, for together they are one being…" Jinn internally chuckled to herself._ Sorry Old Man but, spoilers~. _Jinn raises her hand flicking at the smoke getting a change scenery to that of a forest. "You are in need to search for 'someone touched by flame'…" soon the forest set ablaze, leaving only one person standing in the centre with the only noticeable characteristic was the left side of the persons face painted by a horrific burn.

The scenery then changed to that of a throne room foreign to the wizard. Sitting upon the throne was a shadowed out individual, what caught the attention of Ozma was the ring, a ring which was giving off power similar to that of a relic, which should be impossible. "…'the king of kings'…". After Jinn spoke. The 'king' rose from the throne, then the sound of glass being broken was heard followed by the individual being surrounded by a multitude of weaponry which seemed like they were made of glass. Soon the 'king' raised his right arm, causing the weapons to fly at Ozma. Ozma on reflex unsheathed his cane and prepared for the onslaught. However when the weaponry was in striking distance Jinn changed the scenery to smoke, with Ozma sending her a heated glare but she simply ignored it.

The location became that of an open space, surrounded by Grimm foreign to even himself, stood a humanoid figure wearing a worn/torn dark grey hooded cape. However before Ozma could notice one of the beasts lunged out for the individual but that action was short lived as the 'person' grabbed the beast by the throat with a quick snap of it's neck. Although Ozma has seen individuals perform such feats before, the shocking part was the person's arm or rather the metal arm belonging to the individual. "…'the machine with a soul'…" Jinn said further shocking Ozma as he originally thought it might be a prosthetic. The 'machine' then throws the dead beast in its arms to the remaining others then quickly drawing a rather unique hand cannon unloading bullet after bullet until no beast remained.

The new setting was that of unmarked gravestones of sizes and shaped, through deduction Ozma assumed this to be a graveyard. Ozma's gaze then landed upon the gravestone in front of him. The gravestone was reminiscent of a standard headstone most graves have, although Ozma couldn't make out the name as it was covered by plant life obstructing the wording, the only noticeable aspect was a drawing of a bell drawn with what looked like blood. Then from underneath Ozma's feet a hand burst from the soil grabbing at his ankle. " … 'a dead man walking'…" Jinn spoke after laughing at Ozma's panicked demeanour.

The scenery changed once again to that of a vast opening full of beasts similar to that of Grimm, soon the next individual of focus stepped forth causing the beasts to visibly step backward clearly showing signs of being intimidated then without the missing of a beat the person brought forth a chained whip striking the largest beast of all causing vital strike against its chest. Then unexpectedly catching the wizard off guard as the beast seemed to spontaneously combust, causing the lesser beasts to retreat with the individual following in pursuit. This person much like the others was covered by shadow not revealing gender, colour or if this individual was human or faunus but the back of this person showed a golden crest, clearly a family crest with what Ozma concluded. This observation was followed by Jinn saying "… 'a nightmare to monsters'…" Jinn then proceeded to flick her wrist indicating the change.

As soon as the scene changed a load roar of beasts unheard of by Ozma, came overhead then Ozma turn his gaze to the sky being greeted by a depiction of pure myth, dragons, dragons of colossal size flying above him. _They're beautiful._ He thought as the dragons landed before an individual standing atop a dragon in a snowy tundra. The dragons then proceeded to bow their long scaled necks towards the person in reverence. "… 'a person with the soul of a dragon'…" Jinn said getting looks of questionable doubt from the Old man however not caring Jinn proceeds the viewing.

Next was followed by a scenery of utter blackness, however Ozma had aura and could sense a presence all around him. This made Ozma very paranoid. "… 'a living shadow'…" Jinn said followed by the unsheathing of a blade and the cry of an eagle. Noticing the distress of her occupant Jinn quickly moved onto the next. _What in Oum's name was that, that, that was as him a blade was at my throat the whole time yet I couldn't feel or see it. _Sweat was rolling off of him like rain, whatever that individual was terrified Ozma more than even Grimm.

This time Ozma was floating in the sky, in his field of view he could see an isolated island with lots of forestry among some small critters that he could see at the current distance. However quickly the quiet scenery was being interrupted by a ever-growing sound of something descending from above. Knowing Ozma would regret his next action he looks up to see- _Is that a __**Fucking Meteor!?**_ he internally screamed. Just as Ozma was about to share his concern with Jinn, but a loud shout of someone at loud shouting "**Room"** with the meteor which was enveloped by a translucent blue dome. Then followed by a feet that even Ozma could not pull off was the meteor being slashed, **slashed in half**, something like that seemed so improbable. "… 'the surgeon of death'…" although Jinn preferred to hide her amusement, this time she burst out laughing hysterically as the wizard performed a great impression of a fish unable to comprehend what just proceeded. Having calmed herself, Jinn changed the scene again.

Composing himself Ozma, found that he was looking upon a barren wasteland thinking this maybe a place is reminiscent of the Vacuo wasteland. Further investigating the surrounding Ozma noticed a military shepherd (German shepherd) being boxed in by what appears to be two bandits wielding machete's, the dog growled in defiance against its attackers. Then out of thin air behind of the bandits, unnoticed at the current moment, was a large metal goliath which seemed to be 7 ft. 6 at a glance, the metal armour was the colour of a luminescent white. When the person appeared the dog seized growling but instead starting wagging its tail, tilting it's head playfully whilst its tongue flopped out of the dogs mouth as if there was no present danger. "… 'the wanderer' …" Jinn stated as the bandits noticed the presence of the 'wanderer' who proceeded to grab the heads of each bandit easily being crushed into bloody splatters, just before the scene ended the goliath patted the dogs head gaining an appreciative bark from the lively animal.

This new scene was that of an individual in a meditating state sitting a top a mountain with a view of the kingdom of Vale in the far distance, this new character had no defining features like the others, but that did not last for the person soon stood upward stretching wide. After a few moments the individual let forth off the mountain top, Ozma's body tensed up as he watched this person fall, but a bright white light came forth from the very individual, quickly receding to reveal a very angelic visage. As now the individual had continuously glowing wings similar to that of a depiction of an angel, then with a sonic boom the individual was gone leaving a trail of white energy. Witnessing Ozma's wondrous expressions Jinn spoke "… 'someone loved by aura'…". Jinn ended this scene moving forth with the proceeding.

Now Ozma was presented the setting of the sun along the horizon giving off a wondrous image, then he began to hear the clopping of hooves, turning around Ozma saw what appeared to be a group of individual riding on horse back riding towards the sunset. However the riders came to an abrupt holt as a individual wielding twin revolvers in which the wizard recognised as LeMat revolvers which were developed by an old gunsmith in his 4th reincarnation over 110 years ago. The other obvious feature was the persons black Stetson hat that seemed to have a noose like rope as an added accessory. Then the lone individual drew his guns causing for the opposing men to draw in kind but unfortunately were to slow as the gunman landed 9 consecutive head-shots against his opposing gunslingers. After the people lay dead the gunman twirled the side arms flawlessly holstering them whilst making way to what was clearly the persons stead riding towards the sunset whilst Ozma watched the individual ride off, Jinn appeared saying "… 'the gunslinger of the west'…" then when the sun finally set the scenery changed.

Now Ozma seemed to be located in what appeared to be the centre of what appeared to be a more well developed Vale, as technology seemed to be clearly more advanced with what he has access to at the moment. However soon the bustling streets of people began to stare upward following their gazes Ozma was met with what seemed to be a bust of criminal activities happening simultaneously being broadcasted on large screens attached to the buildings with the inclusion of glitched text stating 'I'm watching, always' before all the broadcasts cut off. Then Jinn made all the people become smoke leaving behind a singular person sporting a long coat, wearing a baseball cap with a strange logo on the front. "… 'the vigilante'…" when Jinn stated this the person in question pushed a button on his possible communication device causing all light to disappear from the scene. (Remember Ozma is being shown these visions from 100 years before the present, so in this story I've had scrolls not developed that long ago)

When the smoke began to take shape around Ozma, he witnessed that he was not standing atop any form of floor but rather standing in the sky. Out of nowhere gunfire was heard behind him, he quickly took a swift turn around to see a floating city, however Ozma looked onward to see a man taking fire from what appears to be the 'local' law enforcement. Then from what he could perceive he saw the individual equip some kind of single hand held motorised chainsaw, but the weapon wasn't what surprised him next but rather the man jumping over the edge. The wizard knew in some way that this was a last stand sort of situations however Jinn showing these individuals in impossible scenarios he had some guesses of how this person could escape defeat. So the person in question did do something unsuspecting by hooking his chainsaw device to some kind of sky way transportation lines similar to what trams and trains use escaping capture. "… 'the so-called false shepherd'…" before Jinn changes the scene a large 'creature' flies past the floating duo chasing the person, the creature had a resemblance to that of large bird but mechanised and looked suspiciously like a giant person.

Before the wizard could analyse anymore he was thrust into a new location back on the ground feeling relieved truthfully this reincarnation he possessed at the moment had a problem with heights. Although he may feel relieved about the change of location, truthfully when he looked around he wanted to hide as a large eye but instead of a regular eye it was more alike to a camera with black tendrils sprouting from it surrounding the city he was currently in. Soon gunfire was heard with a man rounding a corner, with what seemed to be sort of undead people with glowing red eyes and white spore like spots over their bodies. "… 'the nightmare walker'…" Jinn said unsympathetically for people clearly suffering the person in question was blowing their brains out as he dodged the horde chasing him.

The scene changed again to that of what could only be summarised as some form underground network of tunnels, then on the ceiling, walls and floor some kind of insect like creatures came out of the rippling blood portals. These creatures were reminiscent of large ants but with pincers and blades for arms that looked as if they could cut through any armour. The 'ant' at the front of the group looked along the tunnel at screeched loudly gaining the attention of its hive soon all eyes of bugs and watchers were set on a person casually walking towards them holding a silver bladed cane with some bird like creature flying around him. This individual just like the others was shaded out not allowing for any particular features to be seen but the person raised is left hand upward into the air swiftly clicking his fingers resulting in the once shaded out hair to become a bleached white hair similar in contrast to a Schnee's.(Just like how the arc's have been around for a long time so has the Schnee's). Then Ozma heard a thunderous smash looking back only to see the disappearing carcasses of the ants incredibly damaged bodies. "… 'a son of Sparda'…" Jinn spoke softly looking at the retreating image of the individual having a look of sadness in her eyes.

Once more the scene changed to the scenery of a city foreign to the wizard as it was then swarmed with large robotic humanoid shaped, well in lame mans term, robots, surrounding one person clad in usual attire having large robotic gun's pointed in the individuals direction. Soon soldiers of foreign clothing surrounded the person weapons pointed to the person as well. However soon the chaos began as a large crimson robot with the right arm similar to that of beowulf but the colour of silver descended upon the other robots destroying them by either using its irregular right arm. Then the soldiers on the ground looked fearful but stayed their ground keeping the weapons locked on the person not doing anything. But before Ozma could witness anything else Jinn floated behind him covering the wizards eye's for only couple of seconds "… 'the former prince of Britannia'…" Jinn whispered seductively into his ear making him unable to hear the command phrase from the person then released his gaze seeing the soldiers now holding their pistols up against their temples. Followed by a symphony of gunshots with the soldiers just committing suicide Ozma was astonished these soldiers who seemed as though they would lay down their lives to execute this person but instead executed themselves. _In those few seconds I lost eye contact, what did that person do? _Truly the wizard was very confused just as he was about to demand the Jinn to inform him of what transpired she changed the scene into smoke again.

Now the smoke created a scene of the interior of some kind of mansion. With a roaring fireplace in sight with two fancy looking designed furniture located in front of the fire yet no individual insight this time. The wizard of old looked towards the being of knowledge wondering what was going on, but instead of the usual demeanour Jinn presented was now that of curiosity as she too looked around like Ozma trying to figure out where she was as well. This thoroughly confused Ozma and panicked him as well, the literal being of knowledge appeared to have no idea where they were how in the hell was that possible!? "Oh bloody hell, more guests how many times do I need to tell you buggers to bugger off back to…" Ozma turned around to see a man, not some shadowed out individual with only some key features available to identify but rather a man that spoke to them, then the reality of the situation hit him _How the hell is he directly speaking to the both of us Jinn created these scenarios and such yet why do I get the forbidding feeling that she lost control? _The wizard kept pondering a multitude of questions inside his mind.

Looking at the two individuals he was yelling at he stopped in his rant to get a good look at what he was dealing with. "Now this new, I've been to many places, met many powerful deities, demons, angels, wizards, witches and yet when I look at you miss, I sense foreign magic from you, magic that is very primal in nature, so the million pound question is who are you?" the master of the occult questioned taking out a cigarette and lighting it with the click of his fingers using magic.

"John Constantine, I presume?" Jinn asked, the man simply looked Jinn up and down sure he did like the view but it was more that of caution.

"Yeah that be me love, but in who might you be… and your friend?" He asked as he took a drag from his cancer stick.

"I am Jinn, a creation of the God of Light, to provide knowledge to those who seek it and this, is Ozma Chrono the individual who asked the question of 'Who do I seek out' to defeat his enemy an immortal witch". Jinn spoke in a tone that gave the appearance that she had said this line of introduction before.

"So your the offspring of a deity that is not only named after the mythical race of Djinn a being that trick mortals into asking three wishes that in the end corrupt the souls of the wishers at the end of day." He stated matter of factly. "But I'm not one to judge someone by their race, however the 'God of Light' that's something I haven't heard in a long time." He said, finishing his cigarettes by putting it out in a floating ashtray next to him.

"For it certainly has been a long time since I've reminisced about dear old Remnant, how is the old shit hole?" John said mockingly, as he made his way in front of the fireplace.

Finally after a silent wizard collected his thoughts he began to join the conversation.

"You speak as if you do not reside on Remnant" Ozma said confused by the man's comment.

"Well, that be because I was once a resident of Remnant however after some…" John stopped for a moment having a expression of sadness and regret plastered on his face. "… situations, I was transported to Earth a planet with some similar aspects to Remnant but very big differences as well, no Grimm here for example" he said with a dry chuckle. As there are worse things than Grimm on Earth.

Ozma exc has officially shut down. _Different world's with no Grimm and ways to travel between said worlds._

"But I'm afraid whatever, Jinn told you, won't probably come to pass, listen to my advice mate I'm no knight in shining armour who's going to appear on Remnant and save the day". Just before Ozma was about to speak once again John stopped him by casting a spell ending Jinn's grasp on the reality.

Jinn said nothing as the two men spoke enjoying the interaction between them but alas Constantine has always been an elusive fellow although him being able to end her control on viewing that world. The feeling of not understanding something gave her sense of fulfilment knowing she still had so much to learn. _I'll be seeing you, John~._ "Sorry about that old man, but John has always been a shy person so please don't hold that against him, anyway that was the 'manipulator of demons' now, only three to go". Jinn said not letting the old man speak a word.

Next Jinn brought Ozma to an office building in appearance but the scene was incredibly chaotic as civilians were running to escape whilst as armoured black clad soldiers were currently pointing there guns at a single person. The situation was very tense, one movement, one sound, one look would set off a chain reaction of destruction. The person took a long breath exhaling then inhaling, then the leading soldier commanded to open fire, that's when they began to litter the air with gunfire but when they all ran out of ammo they looked to see the man slightly crouched holding out his arms to create some kind of distorted barrier keeping the bullets in place. "… 'the champion of time'…" Jinn said as the man literally blinked away resulting in the stopped bullets to then continue their trajectory. Noticing that the person was gone the soldiers begin to panic becoming disorganised then the man blinks once more behind half a dozen of the soldiers releasing a destructive blast that Ozma could only presume killed those men. Then the lead soldier began to retreat whilst his fellow soldiers played down covering fire but remained useless as the person responded with blasting the soldiers slowing them down phenomenally as he began sprinting so fast that Ozma couldn't keep up as the individual slammed their fist into the retreating soldier breaking his visor knocking him old cold.

Whilst the scene changed Ozma began to ponder about the current people he has witnessed so far their power, atmosphere, will to continue fighting but most importantly these individuals needed to be persuaded to fight together to defeat Salem. How? How would he manage to do that? What does he say 'oh hello can you risk your lives to defeat a so called immortal magician' yes that would clearly go well, he internally sighed, this was shaping to be a little too taxing on his mentality.

The smoke began to take shape of a burning city, it was as though Salem had directly led this attack, so much destruction, so much fire… so many dead. It was awful, it was disheartening, could this be the fate of what will befall Remnant and it's people if he does not act, what will happ- Ozma's internal berating of himself was interrupted as he heard someone digging amongst the rubble clearly looking for something or someone. Like everyone shown before this individual had only a shaded out visage nothing visible at the moment, then he saw it, Ozma saw the person stop in place, then he dropped to the knees and dug furiously at one spot. Then Ozma got a look at what this person had discovered a young red haired child covered in injuries from head to feet but clearly most definitely alive. That was then, Ozma played witness to what this persons specific feature was, it was tears, tears that showed so much happiness to find this barely clinging to life boy still living. "… 'a Hero of justice'…" Jinn spoke but unnoticed by the wizard, the relic of knowledge shed a single tear for she knew what befell this 'hero', everything that was and what was to come from this moment as it broke her heart, that a relic such as this 'Grail' relished in the suffering. As Jinn looked onto the boy and hero, Ozma realised that this moment was why he fought and this person, no, this hero, brought hope to him as the person in question cried up to the heavens repeating a single phrase "Thank you, for being alive". Jinn could take no more as she changed the scene in a fit of anger and sadness, as this was her gift, but her curse just the same.

"Our final destination old man". Jinn said.

The scene began in a forest, peaceful. Sunlight shined down through the treetops. Animals frolicked in the background. The wizard took in the sights even if it was nothing more than an illusion it still calmed him, suddenly a crossbow bolt launched from over his left shoulder quickly turning around seeing an individual fighting some kind of creature that had the head of a deer skull and a body like a tree yet thinner instead of bulky. The individual spun a long sword around with great skill slashing, dodging and slashing once more before then setting the creature aflame as if the person had a flamethrower in hand, with his left hand creating weird signs with his fingers. After the creature appeared dead the individual returned the blade that was wielded to their back which had a second long sword already sheathed. The person then began to behead the creature, "… and lastly 'the white wolf'" Jinn said whilst the person in question hooked the head onto a their waist before walking off out of the forest.

Finally the relic and wizard returned back to the open area they began this journey. "Only these people stand the best chance at quelling the darkness and relieving the witch of her 'curse' so I ask you Ozma, do you seek another question to be answered?" Jinn spoke incredibly serious towards the wizard.

'_So in conclusion I seek twenty individuals with incredible power, skill, experience and unknown intentions *sigh* I have my work cut out for me, don't I'._ He gazed at the form of the relic steeling his gaze gathering thoughts before bowing at the being.

"Thank you, Relic of- I mean Jinn your insight has been most helpful and gave me back what hope I had lost oh so long ago, it was an honour". Truthfully yes Jinn was teasing, liked to cast jokes and get a rise out of him, but Ozma knew better than to mess with something as powerful as a Relic, that and manners make the man.

"One more thing before I return to my slumber, until next called, a little hint for the future" Jinn spoke getting Ozma snap up quickly to return eye contact. "Do not invest your trust of a cowardly Lion, seek a general of metal, alongside a good witch to help you on your quest. Now one final thing Old man…" Jinn proceeded to float directly in front of him planting a kiss onto his cheek causing Ozma to stutter and gain a pigment of pink on his cheeks. "… Don't be a stranger~" she then mockingly swooned as her form collapsed back into the lamp.

-Present, year 859, date March 9-

Ozma was back into the moment, now looked outward of the view of Beacon academy sipping casually on his mug of rich atlesian brand coffee. Over the long journey to the present Ozma, know going by the alias Ozpin has yet to find a single of the foretold warrior's although James did mention the production of a robot that could produce aura that did give Ozpin great pleasure knowing that most likely soon the changing of the wind would come. Honestly it was funny only after bringing the general into the circle did he realise Jinn's hint with the inclusion of Glynda with her last name being Goodwitch. Jinn truly liked to play with him, but that hint not only helped to bring those two into the circle but brought forth of slight amount of dread as the 'hint' spoke of his assistant and good friend the general but also spoke of a 'cowardly lion' with almost a hundred percent certainty that his fellow headmaster was that warning Jinn spoke of. But thanks to Jinn's warning Ozpin has other hidden circle members watching over said headmaster, well former headmaster, due to one of Lionhearts regular checks of his files did the agent discover a plan revolving around the Vital Festival and the fleet of Atlas.

After receiving the information the General placed Lionheart under arrest and is currently incarcerated in Atlas.

Ozpin took another swig of his brew thinking over recent events this year alone, firstly this years applicants were exceptional and would prove to become great Huntsman and Huntresses. Yet their attitudes towards authority and their fellow peers still remained an ongoing work in progress.

However the current predicament with the young Mr Arc has proven to be incredibly taxing on both himself and teachers. Mr Arc was a diamond in the rough all teachers at Beacon knew that even James headmaster of Atlas academy stated interest in Mr Arc as was trying to persuade for a transfer to Atlas but missed his chance when he had to make sure to properly imprison Lionheart.

It truthfully was becoming to disrupting for both the teachers and students as groups formed of those defending him whilst others demanding him to leave Beacon or else and saying more 'inappropriate' suggestions that disgusted the Headmaster.

Enough was enough.

The headmaster walked to his desk pressing a key that controlled the speaker system of the academy.

"Would all students currently on Beacon campus calmly make their way to the auditorium, this is requested by myself, Headmaster Ozpin, I expect everyone who can to attend, and if I discover that you did not attend expect punishment of the highest order, I repeat would all student from 1st to 4th years to make their way to the auditorium in the next 45 minutes". Releasing the button whilst grabbing his cane making way to the elevator.

Forever Falls Forest, year 858, date September 17-

"OH SHIT" yelled aloud by a young man wearing a very well tailored suit or was, as it was covered with burn marks, cuts, loose thread and dirt stains all over. "THE HELL DID I DO!?" the man yelled whilst continuing his retreat from his chaser.

"I. SAID. STOP… FUS RO DAH" the chaser roared as a great force launched the young man against a tree resulting in the world starting to become black as he faded into unconsciousness.

To be continued in chapter 2 - A robot, assassin and a emperor walk into a bar.

**Okay first chapter is out, please let me know if its series worth pursuing as I will try my hardest to make this into a long series.**

**Sup readers and fellow writers names Prophecy, here to deliver some news so my first story is a Rwby fanfic following Jaune Arc or rather a multitude of Arcs as this will not be one of those Jaune multiverse reaction fic's but I do appreciate the work that those people do always get's a laugh from me.**

**However this fic revolves bringing over 20 and I mean that, different versions of Jaune from different universes to Remnant. This story will contain betrayal attributes as I do love me some drama but I'm a merciful writer so I won't have all the Jaune's hating everyone the whole time.**

**Although if you read this little prologue to the story you may be confused, well let me just say this is an origin story to the character that starts this whole story off and most likely I'll use this prologue for other stories later.**

**Now a big shout out to Masseffect- TxS, your stories got me into reading fan fiction just wanted to say your an amazing writer and hope you read my story/stories and enjoy the rollercoaster.**

**Now the plot of the story is this, **

"**Jaune Arc of team JNPR has been discovered as forger by the student body by someone (It wasn't anyone from CRDL) to clear his head Jaune goes to Emerald Forest to kill some Grimm. However after**

**slaying multitudes of Grimm a unknown being of Godly power shatters Jaune's soul, sending the shards of said soul to different worlds for saving said worlds, causing certain events to set in motion or simply for unknown reasons. Although the being is not done with Jaune yet bringing all his incarnations back to Remnant six months before said being shattered him across the multiverse, the day of initiation". **

**That is all I will say for now on the plot but I hope it gains a lot of interest of you the readers.**

**Now the 'Warriors' list, congratulations to those who managed to guess who each individual was but here the list of the different Jaune's that shall be part of the story-**

**Someone touched by flame - Is Zuko from the Avatar series, okay so I chose Zuko cause he was a favourite of mine plus a potential fight of Zuko vs Cinder would be awesome. Anyway Zuko will go by, Zuko Arc in this story as after the defeat of the fire nation this Jaune after returning to Remnant goes by his former last name when he was a native of Remnant.**

**The king of kings - This is pretty obvious but for those that don't, this is a Jaune that became Noctis Lucis Caelum from Final Fantasy 15 as it was an awesome game in my personal opinion. In the story there is no changes to his name and yes he can still use the ring of the lucii and eventually summons cause why not. Oh and a little note all the version of Jaune's have the same face only but different hair styles, hair colour, height, build, eye colour etc.**

**Machine with a soul - Dun Dun DUNNNN, Cayde- 6 is back baby all hail the true king. Yeah so Cayde from the destiny game series will be joining the quest to save Remnant your welcome. No but in all serious I feel Cayde will be exceptional Jaune Arc incarnation.**

**A dead man walking - So congrats to those that got this one, this is Ronan O'Connor from the game murder soul suspect this was a game not to wildly known but a game I enjoyed anyway rather than O'Connor as his last name this version goes by O'Arc because I want a certain amount of these reincarnations to have Arc as a last name to make more sense for the future Arc clan.**

**A nightmare to monsters - This was a tricky one for this is Trevor Belmont from Castlevania Netflix and yes I do know of the games as well cause I didn't want only magic wielding, one hit killing guys on Remnant no I wanted some Jaune's to have nothing more than be human with no powers only skill.**

**A person with the soul of a dragon - Rejoice for the dragon born has come, yes the main character from Skyrim is in this bitch. So quick thing a Jaune woke up in Skyrim and get's put on the cart to Helgen then it follows exactly like the game a thing explaining this will be in chapter 2. And since Jaune went by Jaune Arc in Skyrim now back on Remnant he goes by Dovahkiin Arc.**

**A living shadow - Now this is an assassin from the assassin creed games which one you ask well it would be from Assassin's creed 4 Black Flag. For this is Edward Kenway. I apologise for those complaining that it could have been any of the other one's but I loved Black flag and Edwards skill set of sea warfare and assassin skill set will greatly create some prime story arc's.**

**The surgeon of death - Law from the one piece anime will be in this but I own nothing of any characters used from games or anime/cartoons. Law is my favourite character aside from the straw hats so when I was contemplating characters BOOM here comes Law D Arc returning to Remnant so I hope this choice was well made.**

**The wanderer - Here's Dogmeat and his faithful companion the man out of time. Firstly yes Dogmeat will be in this so hooray and second the vault dweller goes by John Arc as this incarnation was dropped in America at the age he left being 17, then when of age joined the army met Nora had Shaun then entered the vault following the story line of Fallout 4 love you Bethesda.**

**Someone loved by aura - Now this is actually an originally designed version of Jaune Arc for this one focuses on being an aura master having full control over his aura able to manifest it into different aura spells that I have a decent list made of. Okay so this Jaune was instead thrust into a different Remnant where there was no huntsman academies or kingdoms this was a peaceful world where aura masters flourished. Then the day after graduating into become the highest recognised standing among aura masters Jaune was pulled back to his original Remnant now going by Nexus Arc. Since I decided no character version of Jaune gets to go by this name.**

**The gunslinger of the west - Well some may have guest John Marston but nope it's Arthur Morgan. I like red dead redemption 2 so I figured having Arthur around would be inspirational and entertaining for you the readers.**

**The vigilante - Hello Aiden Pierce from Watchdogs the game. Yes, yes Aiden has arrived for why you may ask cause having that skill set of his will be incredibly valuable and I have plans for him oh so many plans *cough* get Jacque arrested *cough*. Sorry about that. **

**The so-called false shepherd - Booker Dewitt is here to stay. Yes I like Bioshock infinite and thought Jaune as Booker being so cool, I actually read a fanfic story of a Jaune that got transported to Columbia and might I say bravo to the writer of that fanfic love your work. But my version is that this Jaune/Booker is has been on earth since birth not transported but rather was reborn as a child grew up had Elizabeth sold her then proceeded to Columbia. I swear on my life I'm not copying anything from other people's fanfics. I'd also appreciate some help down the line. Yes also to if there will eventually be an appearance of songbird.**

**The nightmare walker - So this incarnation is that of the main character from the evil with games Sebastian Castellanos now going by Sebastian arc in this story. Evil within is amazing always will be to me and I wanted to show my appreciation to the games.**

**A son of Sparda - This is an obvious one so yes this character is V from devil may cry 5 and the mange. I felt V didn't get much lime light and the fact he will probably never return again so I decided to have a V version Jaune so yeah. Also V is not dying in this story as thanks to whatever power that sent and brought him back stabilised his condition permanently. **

**The former prince of Britannia - All hail Zero. Okay so I'm only using the Code Geass series instead of the movie adaptations sorry not sorry. Lelouch was a tactical genius even without his power so having him lead the Arc clan would be perfect so in my story version it's Jaune Vi Britannia but when this Jaune goes to Remnant once again he goes by Zero Vi Britannia, yes I know its weird but hear me out so this Jaune was use to being called by his first name so he knew choosing a new name would have be something he could get used to being called quickly so why not go by one of his already created aliases, exactly so Zero was perfect in my opinion.**

**Manipulator of Demons - So John Constantine is a version of Jaune, yes I chose from DC universe I like marvel but John is an all time awesome dude in my opinion plus his accent and wit will be insightful and having a warlock in the clan raises survival by a lot. Also that little thing of John being able to talk to Jinn and Ozma was for entertainment value and show that John is on a very high level of arcane knowledge.**

**The champion of time - Jack Joyce from Quantum break game, simply put thought it be a challenge and amazing to have in my story goes by Jack Arc however in both the Remnant universe and Earth universe.**

**A hero of justice - So going to be honest real tempted to do Shirou rather than Kiritsugu but then I realised Kiritsugu does get much appreciation on other fic's so I thought what the hell. Plus having his origin bullets is going to be awesome when hunting a certain feathery prey.**

**The white wolf - This version of the iconic Witcher from the games is Jaune of Rivea now going by Wolf of Rivea on Remnant. Loved the games, loved the series on Netflix so yeah a Witcher is on Remnant so pore him some ale.**

**So that's the full character roster… for now and to make things interesting eventually a vote will take place choosing some new additions to the clan. Now onto the topic of getting other characters to show up on Remnant is some will show up but not every version of Jaune will have someone appear from their worlds.**

**Now be well my readers and writers live long, live proud and write more fan fiction. FOR THE PEOPLE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- A Robot, Assassin and an Emperor walk into a bar

"WHAT THE HELL DID I DO!?" The man yelled whilst continuing his retreat from his chaser.

"I. SAID. STOP…FUS RO DAH!" The chaser roared as a great force launched the young man against a tree, resulting in the world starting to become a black as he faded into unconsciousness.

An hour later-

Soon the most definitely concust man began to gain consciousness as he heard a set of voices conversing in the dark then a flash of remembrance hit him, _the pursuer!_ This launched the man's eyelids up into his head, then jumping in the air back flipping away from where he presumed the voices were.

However due to the now self diagnosed concussion he landed on his feet but collapsed to the ground due to the pain being excruciating.

Slowly he raised his head at the enclosing people. This man was Noctis Lucis Caelum

"Who the hell'er _you_!?" Adding venom when directing the question towards those two. Clasping his head with his left hand trying to calm the pain. In response to his clearly hostile question laughter was the response he was given.

"Calm yourself milk drinker, your among, friends?" The man who he recognised to be not only his pursuer but the man clearly who was laughing at his threat. "Is that the right term, you know what fuck it!" The man said losing patience. "I'm gonna let the other scrawny one explain, this whole situation still confuses the shit out of me!"

The man who is yet to be identified, the person that forcefully made Noctis become friends with a tree. This person was very tall around maybe 6'3, white, shoulder length dirty blonde hair with a couple locks of hair braided together with cerulean eyes… _**WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK**__, This guy looks like a more taller buffer version of me when I was Jaune Arc, the hell is going on!_

Just like Noctis had elegantly thought this man indeed bared an exact resemblance to his old body of Jaune Arc when he was on Remnant but this man was more taller mostly due to the massive amount of muscle mass he had. This look alike wore a pair of brown studded leather boots, navy trousers that appeared be reminiscent of what people wore in the ancient past and wore a dark yellow shirt.

"So your awake now, on be half of this idiot- "I heard that asshole!", I apologise for his brute behaviour". Said person offered a hand to the king of kings, Noctis took this gesture warily but took it none the less.

Now back on his feet he was face to face with- _Oh what the hell,_ standing opposite him was a lanky gentleman wearing a blood stained robe with white being its original colour similar to what a religious official would wear. However the clearly bloody rag he was wearing didn't shock Noctis in comparison to the mans face it was most definitely the face of Jaune Arc although there are some discrepancies such as his violet eyes and blonde hair replaced with ebony spiked hair sported in a similar manner to his old hairstyle but was slightly longer.

"Jaune Vi Britannia" said the violet eyed version of him stated.

"Noctis Lucis Caelum" he said straightening his back due to his kingly training of habit which was indeed polite but still annoyed by that tendency.

"Oh…" as if he wasn't convinced that was who he 'truly' was. "So your not named Jaune like a collection of us but rather a full new identity, fascinating" Raising a brow quizzically. Releasing his hand.

"Um…no?" By Noctis's tone he was very confused about well everything really.

A long sigh was made by 'Violet eyes' before he spoke. "Believe me your not the only one confused, that guy…" He pointed with his thumb towards the brute slouching against a tree who noticed and gave a shit eating grin, waving a hand towards the two. "…is apparently Jaune Arc from another world…" _Does this guy really believe that he's from -_ "… Just like me." _Is this a joke._

With Noctis being Jaune Arc of Remnant's reincarnation hearing about these two stating that their Jaune as well began to thoroughly irritate him. Not noticing his growing aggression the brute spoke his mind.

"Yeah, been my name since birth, father is David Arc, Mother Cherry Arc and seven sisters named…" He was then rudely interrupted by Noctis.

"Jenna, Saphron, Rose, Alex, Chrys, Pearl and Ame(thyst) in that order but that is common knowledge on … Remnant…" Finally realising what he said in front of these strangers.

"So _you are,_ a Jaune, huh?" The brute said with a cheeky smile mocking Noctis. "But you are right our sisters and parents names are easily known on _Remnant_ thanks to the CCT. However what isn't common knowledge to be found on the net is Jaune Arc is the biological father of Adrian Cotta-Arc …" This got Noctis's eyes to widen to size of planets and an agape mouth included.

"… and only Saph, Terra… and Jaune Arc know this. Believe me now?." 'Jaune' was thoroughly enjoying Noctis becoming a stuttering panicking mess.

(Unknown to Noctis however was another Jaune version said the exact same thing to the brute Jaune only a couple of hours ago making him respond just like Noctis.)

"Listen Noctis, we are 'Jaune Arc' all of us, no matter how ridiculous the situation appears to be, ourselves being Jaune is fact." Now Noctis took a deep breath to calm himself for 'violet eyes' was right he was Jaune Arc in soul but body of Noctis Lucis Caelum to believe these strangers to be him as well shouldn't be to difficult, right?

"Now Noctis, what do you recall before becoming, well Noctis Lucis Caelum". Violet eyes probing for information to analyse and work with.

"In truth I remember the Emerald forest…" Noctis then began his re-telling of the events that transpired.

-Flashback - year 859, date March 9th Emerald Forest

Jaune Arc was currently in Emerald forest in search of Grimm to release his aggression on.

He was currently wearing his standard attire of a black short sleeved hoodie with the logo of Pumpkin Petes bunny mascot hidden underneath his white diamond shaped chest plate armour with grey accents. The chest piece covered his shoulders and most of his chest but left the lower abdomen exposed. He also wore blue jeans with torn areas for style and wears black sneakers. For his hands they received a light brown pair of fingerless gloves with metal guards on the back.

Currently he had Crocea Mors's shield sheath strapped on his left attached to his pouched belts, with the ancient blade gripped tightly in his right hand.

Jaune cautiously stalked the forest landscape in search on some beowolve packs he spotted from the cliff side an hour ago. Thankfully or unfortunately depends who you ask but Jaune didn't have to wait long as a duo of Grimm Beowolves pawed along a clearing they were _clearly not of the ancient class most likely new breeds_ Jaune concluded with the attained knowledge from Professor Port's class.

Carefully watching the Grimm grazing harmlessly at the moment along the clearing, sweat began to form on his brow due to the pressure of the situation and the combined effort of the temperature today, very nice day for physical therapy.

Before the Grimm could begin to track his negative motions Jaune sprung into action casting his aura mid sprint over his body, now picking up on the close ranged negativity the beowolves turned around only for one of them to have their head horizontally slashed off with the blood of the deceased spraying into the other one's glowing red orbs blinding it. Not allowing for this chance to slip Jaune drew his sheathe transforming it into its shield form, he brought his shield directly in front of his chest and sprinted towards the remaining Grimm, only hearing the would be hunters approach it clawed away viciously in front of it in an attempt to kill. However just as the beowolf tried to slash the Arc he slid underneath the attack using his shield to knock the beowolf on its front. Noticing that the attempt was a success Jaune sprang to his feet swiftly leaping up in the air with Crocea in a reverse grip. Giving a war cry as the blade came down piercing the beasts back traveling to its heart, the beast stopped all together already dissipating into whatever the hell the ash like substance was.

_Jaune 2, Grimm 0_ he thought with a chuckle in his mind. Before yet again the loneliness brought complete silence making a Jaune remember the reason why he was out here.

Beacon Academy gave birth to the greatest Huntsman known to Jaune more specifically his parents, his life was tales of ancestors and parents fighting the good fight so of course a child being told these stories would want to be hero it was to most simply human nature. Although most kids reaching their teens realise they don't want to live a fairytale, but not Jaune Arc his resolve mocked as idiotic and reckless stayed pure, unchanged, stronger but this caused great struggle at home.

For in the Arc household Jaune was denied all rights to education and teachings that were close to making him believe he could become a Huntsman, a hero.

On his 17th birthday Jaune Arc, he revealed that he still wished to be a Huntsman, this brought about the most heart wrenching event in his families history as a 2 hour long argument took place between the family members and Jaune. It hurt more than anything to know his family did not support his choice, his dream but then his own Mother screamed at him '_I will not allow this, Jaune this is suicide and worthless hero joke you call a dream isn't worth fulfilling your destiny to die!' _After his mother said that Jaune bolted with nothing but some clothes, lien, an ancient sword and his scroll.

Looking back Jaune knew his family only wanted him to be safe, he forgave everything that was said that day in less than a week, but he did not return for he had a legacy to make. Oh how quickly that went down the drain, don't be fooled though he did make it to Beacon, got a incredible partner, made gaggles of friends and was coming along well. Only for his partner to reveal the truth of his entry to Beacon, he lost what friends he had, has given treatment of being shunned, verbal lashings everyday for 3 months, being jumped out of nowhere beaten and hospitalised over 2 months now. Locked out of his room, getting a new timetable and quarters to avoid harassment the Professors and headmaster did provide protection when they were around but only on occasion did that happen.

Each day lowered his resolve to stay at Beacon but did not in any lower the resolve to be like stories and if peers had problems with him trying to do the right thing then they'll never come close to what he'll become, a true hero.

However he loved the staff of Beacon they support him to best of their capabilities and above all Ozpin, the headmaster gave him a goal to set towards prove that his gamble of letting him in would be a blessing not a mistake. Although lot's of people from the Academies got along with him, even with the knowledge of transcripts being a factor as Sun Wukong elegantly put it 'Who gives a fuck about paper!' that alone proved he made the right choice just maybe with the wrong academy.

Though the most gut wrenching moments came from Team JNPR and RWBY that was a topic that he'd never willingly face for now at least, he just knew that he would bring himself to their level of skill and realise that an Arc is never out for long.

'_I will rise above all others, those who stood with me I shall be their shield always, those who stood against my ideals shall bear witness to the so-called mistake defend them still after everything, I am Jaune Arc, the man who will bring change greater than any other, that is an Arc promise!' _He pledged standing with new determination in his posture.

A concoction of loud growls permeated the once peaceful scene, dropping to a defensive stance Jaune smiled nervously at the sight around him it seemed almost everywhere he looked black fur and white boned littered his view. For the Grimm of Emerald Forest had come.

"ARGHHHH, I will not c-cower no longer, this time I need no saviour!" Even with his voice covered with fear he still stood strong like a fortress ready for whatever may come.

The Grimm wasted no time quickly breaking into full blown action.

Several Beowolves came at Jaune with great malice, instead of waiting for them to slam directly into him Jaune leapt forward shield bashing into the closest knocking it back a few feet then slicing at a Beowolves calve slowing it's movements.

Now with over 5 of them in slashing distance of the Arc, he quickly brought his shield up blocking the attacks that were definitely not lacking in power for sure. Getting a unknown feeling tingle his spine Jaune jumped to the right clumsily avoiding the two beowolves that approached from behind which caused him to roll onto the ground but gathered his bearings quickly getting back into his stance. Jaune sweat dropped at the sight of all the Grimm from his count 12 beo's and 3 Ursa's _Well as Dad said when he forgot his anniversary last year OH FUCK OH FUCK OH SHIT _Jaune panicked inside his head.

Jaune had to think at speeds indescribable if he wanted to create a definitive strategy that would keep him alive with all his limbs. The Grimm began their descent on Jaune again casting away his time to plan. A lone beowolf closed the distance faster than the rest landing it's claws against his shield with it lashing its head over the shield try to dig its mouth into his throat, however Jaune's response to that was to shove his sword into its mouth instead, killing it.

Breaking away from the dead Grimm, adrenaline kicking him into overdrive, Jaune yells "Come gets some Grimm!" fear completely forgotten and replaced by the over flowing need to survive he leaps into the fray. He slashes at two beowolves killing them with one swing of his sword, whilst holding back a beowolf by the shield.

Jaune however was becoming sluggish due to the amount of opposition resulting in wide birthed pawed attack curtesy of a Ursa. Jaune slammed side on into the tree's on the other end of the clearing taking away a large portion of his aura.

As the pain subsided thanks to the aura Jaune got to his feet noticing that his blade was no longer in hand but rather at the Ursa's feet. Again the beowolves pounced at Jaune with him using both his arms to grasp the antique shield and slammed three of them away, yet a fourth one dodged by a hairs length slashing at the exposed abdomen that wasn't protected by armour. This took a handful of aura and got Jaune to scream in agony. So in retaliation the Arc kicked at the Grimm's left calve that he injured earlier resulting in it toppling down to its knees where he ferociously slammed strike after strike of the edge of the shield caving in its ribcage.

Satisfied with its demise Jaune gazed upward ready for more…

Over half an hour later Jaune could be seen with torn clothing all over with the inclusion of dirt and blood, human and Grimm. Eyes closed, Jaune was resting against an Ursa carcass in the process of disintegration breathing slowly taking in the oxygen one step at a time.

Thanks to the efforts of his remaining aura Jaune was saved from having any scaring litter his body. However he still had a job to do and that would be making it back to Beacon alive. So retrieving his blade from the Ursa then walking over to his shield that was buried inside another Ursa's jaw began to limp out of the clearing following the path back to Beacon. After traversing the forest path Jaune found himself at the ruins where his team and team RWBY got the so called 'relics' from initiation. _Good times_ he thought bitterly. Hatred began to bubble up inside him leading to him burying his fist through a column.

"You know in a sense wouldn't that be classed as property damage?" A voice asked out of no where.

"Come now brother, he was clearly just venting don't act like your Mr Calm & Collected all the time". Now a new voice chimed in. Jaune looked upward to see three individuals standing atop the ruins.

"Uh… sorry, just been a long is all, p-p-please don't tell Headmaster Ozpin or worse please don't tell miss Goodwitch!". Jaune said apologetically rubbing his neck.

"Hey man, it's cool ignoring what Mr Calm said earlier, I bet this isn't the first time this has happened". The one who said that wore a black hoodless trench coat, skinny blue jeans and black trainers with 6 white stripes on each side. His hair was jet black, short on the sides but had a large mop top of hair. Now the face was a mystery as he was wearing a strapless mask coloured night black with what appeared to be squared eyeholes glowing and I mean literally glowing scarlet including a lone red line coming from his left eyehole going in a straight line before going at 120 degree angle going over where his cheek would leading off his mask.

"Anyway…" the man said cheerfully hopping down from the ruins. "Names Dark, Dark Page and those are my brothers Aqua and Crimson" Dark said doing an over exaggerated introduction getting the now named Aqua to give Dark a salute via middle finger. With Jaune introducing himself too.

"We have a job to do gentleman please, keep this professional." Said Crimson, he had a very deep voice almost gave the Jaune the sense of hardened warrior but he seemed to be only around his age so that couldn't be possible, right? Anyway he wore red steel combat boots leading upwards to a pair or loosely fit red trousers and on his torso displayed an incredibly tight dark silver shirt portray his almost god like figure that would make all men tremble with jealousy with multiple laughing skulls on the front. However just like Dark, Crimsons face could not be seen as it was blocked by a very ironic crimson hooded cape similar to _Ruby's, _the Arc thought bitterly but a little bit of sadness as well.

"Indeed, so Mr Arc it was a pleasure to meet you". This Aqua was a more of professional swimmers body type. His attire consisted of black skinny jeans, blue high top trainers, a dark blue loose hanging t-shirt with a slightly lighter coloured blue jacket. His hair was spiked up glowing, again literally glowing a shiny blue as if it was magic (BTW it is). However Aqua wore a dark tinted visor not allowing Jaune to catch a glimpse of his eyes, although his mouth was covered by silver gas mask some people have bought for some unique style or whatever from Jaune's memories seeing a couple teens wearing them back in his home town.

"Alright, alright seriously with you guys it's work, no play. Come on let's finish this up and get back to Dimella so we can get some rest". Suddenly after Dark had finished conversing with his 'brothers' disappeared. Soon a second later Jaune felt a sharp pain in his chest, looking down he saw a thin swords edge coming out from where his heart is, this caused blood to begin to drip ever so slowly off the blade blood suddenly began to take resident in Jaune's mouth as he sprayed it out. _H-How is that p-p-possible my aura i-is active, did they pierce my a-aura without breaking it!?_

Looking scared towards the two other brothers, he was met with two large daggers buried into his chest curtesy of Crimson. Knowing at this rate he was going to bleed out he tried to swing with his hand at the hooded figure. However a searing pain was the result of his attempt of a right hook as an arrow was planted in his knuckle. He couldn't scream or mutter a word.

"Listen Jaune this really,_ really_ isn't personal, well for us anyway." This greatly angered the Arc they were killing him for apparently what he assumed was on the behest of another- "However we'll be seeing you Jaune, very soon, goodbye Jaune Arc" Now this confused him phenomenally what were these crazy bastards talking about!?

Not skipping a beat Crimson raised his left arm planting his hand on Jaune's mop of hair next thing Jaune felt was a sensation of being torn apart, his very soul screamed outward trying it's hardest to stay together. Then after a long minute of screaming Jaune's body stopped moving, making noise it just stopped but no Jaune was not dead or unconscious.

Jaune's body began to break apart similar to Grimm but rather white specs of ash, his gaze turned to look at the sky of where he was supposedly heading but was rather greeted to the sight of a what would be described as over hundreds of golden portals leading to Gods knows where.

Flash back end- Return to Present

"Honestly the next thing I remember was awakening in the arms of 'my father' the king of Lucis where I appeared as a newborn infant". Noctis concluded his tale of remembrance but the mention of his father brought a sadness to his heart.

"For myself that was the exact same case, body riddled with pain, the encounter of the Grimm, the resolve, the exhaustion and my soul or rather our soul feeling as if it 'shattered' into every direction then awakening in the body of a newborn on a foreign world." Jaune Vi Britannia disclosed to Noctis.

"Alright gents enough talking between yourselves, I found ourselves a clearing something you'll want to see". Hearing a new voice with a rather odd accent in toe. Turning to face the new addition joining them Noctis was greeted to another well built gentleman only half a head shorter than 'brute' not as refined and mountain like as the brute but a body type similar to a body builder. The appearance of the man consisted of a blue shirt with a brown jacket on top with a black bandana decorating his neck. He wore brown trousers, with a pair of black boots and matching black gloves. The facial appearance of the person was brown messy hair, with facial hair slightly noticeable across the person's face. However just like the rest this guy had the. Exact. Same. Face. Of Jaune Arc. If Noctis would summarise this man' appearance in a single word 'outlaw' or 'gunslinger' which was supported by the two empty holsters attached to his belt with openings for storing single bullet rounds across said belt.

_Seriously all he needs is a hat and he'll look exactly like those old western movies Prompto would force me to watch, I swear those were his main reason he probably wanted to ride chocobos so much, good times. _Noctis/Jaune thought.

"Good seeing you Arthur we got another on our hands, Noctis Lucis Caelum this is Arthur Morgan another Jaune, if you couldn't tell" The brute version introducing Arthur to Noctis, saying the last part with sarcasm by the gallons.

"Howdy" Arthur replied clasping his hands around the belt in typical cowboy fashion, giving a curt nod as well.

"So exactly how many um… Jaune's are there?" He asked asked generally curious on how many Jaune;s he should be expecting.

"Well friend you officially make twenty, anyway hurry up, let's reach the others before something escalates like Cayde annoying the rest for them even more so than in the last hour". Arthur stated nonchalantly towards Noctis, who was more shocked now more than earlier or even the time he originally woke up on Eos as a gods damn baby!

Arthur began walking into the deeper part of the forest with the three respective Jaune's in toe.

'_Twenty!, Twenty!?, How?, THE HELL IS GOING ON!?' _Truly the king of kings, vanquisher of the astrals, and bane of the darkness was facing a dilemma so more mind bogglingly bizarre than anything else he encountered, didn't even realise that he had entered the clearing with the supposed other Jaune's were present. The version of said Arc were of different heights, builds, facial features like scaring but the undeniable factor was even with scars the faces remained unchanged for those were the face of Jaune Arc.

"Oh your back!, any luck finding a way out of the forest?" Questioned an exact replica of the original Jaune Arc, cerulean eyes, hair colour, height etc. The only distinctive changes was the shortened hair he protruded alongside a tattoo over the right side of his face which was a light yellow and in the shape of the symbol for infinity with a sword alike to Crocea penetrating it downwards. The clothing consisted of blue combat boots, a single fingerless blue glove on his right hand, a set of black loose fit jeans for more movement, and blue hoodie with the words 'Yeah I'm an Aura master, so what' plastered on the front in large cursive format.

"No such fortune I'm afraid, Nexus." The brute replied with a long heavier held sigh.

"Well shit" Cursed the person lying under the single lone tree in the clearing, clearly not happy with the news. This Jaune had a lighter shade of blue eyes in comparison with a large vertical scar running from the top of his forehead over his left eye to his left cheek. His hair a very dark shade of brown and the hair was style similar to Noctis with only a lone strand of hair coming over his forehead. The clothing articles calve high light grey boots with white animal fur stitched to it, the trousers were a dark grey, on his waist he wore a black waist guard with a red sash like cape alongside it. The shirt was a grey colour and clung to his muscular physique on his wrists he wore animal leather vambraces with white fur coming from both ends. Then a very eye-catching golden crest played atop where his left breast should be, clearly a family of a particular lineage.

"Oh shut it Trevor, anyway Noctis meet the other Jaune Arc's~" exclaimed the native of Skyrim wrapping the king into a powerful one arm hug chuckling spectacularly like a veteran warrior talking about his old unit.

"That little sweet roll over there is Trevor Bellmont _he's a real softy- _("I heard that you filthy lizard!") anyway moving on, that lad you saw me talk with was Nexus in actually like me he didn't change his name when transported but when became something called an 'Aura Master' he was given the name Nexus as its some tradition malarky I don't under stand". Strolling around getting the attention of the other Jaune's.

"That one there…" Pointing towards a well dressed dark haired version of himself wearing a black suit with a dark grey shirt almost black with a black tie to complete the image. Underneath his right arm was a black trench clearly deciding not to wear the ensemble at the moment. The eyes of this man were black and that's not just meaning the colour it looked so void of, anything really. "… is Kiritsugu Arc Emiya, he's well, been through a lot that would break a man in my personal opinion". Noctis noticed brute giving Kiritsugu a gaze of sadness towards the man, as Jaune of Skyrim was told only a couple hint's to his past that he was willing to disclose to the group before.

"Moving on over there we have Aidan Pearce and Edward Kenway". Pointing again towards someone new, Aidan was 6'2 he was wearing a long sleeved grey sweater with a zip up neck, alongside a modernised brown knee length trench coat, for below the waist he wore dark grey trousers and brown thick boots. Then for the face he had green eyes, brown mid level hair length and atop his head was a dark brown baseball cap bearing some logo that was reminiscent of a fox.

For Edward he wore a robe coloured blue with a white hood with leather padding and metal bracers alongside black boots, with a red sash across his waist. In terms of looks he appeared to be another exact replica of Jaune Arc in terms of hair and facial appearance, although he had what looked to be a couple of scar wounds on his right face.

"OH! That silver haired guy, is Jaune of Rivia but we call him Wolf, to obviously not cause confusion among us, oh by the divine I forgot to mention, I go by Dovahkiin Arc and I don't think the Britanniann said his alias either he goes by Zero Vi Britannia, apparently it was a name he went by on occasion". The former Brute who now went by Dovahkiin shrugged his shoulders not understanding the purpose of 'Zero' as a name.

So 'Wolf' was a very chiseled built man standing at 6'5, with amber coloured eyes with slit pupils _Wait is this version a Faunus?. _Wolf's face was littered with a half a dozen scars but the most notable was the large curved scar going over his left eye thankfully not damaging the eye. The hair was very odd as it was a milk-white similar to a Schnee's it appeared very long and loosely gathered, tied behind the head. For clothing articles he wore a set of chain mail with colours of black,brown and blue mixed into the cloth, a set of spiked knuckled gloves adorned his hands.

"HEAR YE HEAR YE!, Gents we have returned with a new addition for our jovial gang!…" If the attention wasn't already on Noctis it was now '_Thanks for that Dovahkiin, big help'. _"… anyway this is Noctis Lucis Caelum, Noctis this is the 'Arc Clan' a gathering of Jaune Arc's across different realms, so on behalf of the rest welcome!" He stated as if this crazy situation was a common occurrence in his life.

"By the look of his face haha, its a-a safe bet that dear old Noctis here is as clueless as all of us about how we came back." True to the voices words and laughter, Noctis was indeed flabbergasted by the new information not knowing where to begin. First thing would be giving a glare to the man who taught at- _Is that a robot?._ Yes standing furthest to the left of the encroaching group of Jaune's was Cayde- 6 who was a light blue Exo with glowing blue eyes with a silver plate protector the forehead however from the plate was a blue horn. The clothing of Cayde consisted of a tattered cloak dull grey with a unusual red pattern on it, a knife holster can be seen on his vest and two metal shin plate guards on his boots. In terms of the rest it appeared as light armour featuring dull colours possibly for stealth. Aside from the head nothing robotic of his actual body stood out.

'_A talking robot, that's new'_ To be honest yes it was shocking for Noctis, but not enough to cause Noct to physically act out due to his experience with the weird and strange. What was a shock was from what Dovahkiin earlier stated was everyone present was a Jaune so that meant in another universe he became a robot, which was, which was, _Actually kinda cool_-

"I know what your thinking and yes, yes I AM this handsome, Cayde- 6 a pleasure". He said as Cayde performed a most obvious mocking of a royal greeting.

"Um… Noctis, please don't calm Jaune I prefer who I am now than before, plus it would be confusing" he nervously chuckled. " You can just call me Noct if you like?" Offering a hand shake to his robotic counterpart, with Cayde grasping the hand in reciprocation.

"Good to meet you, Noct!" Showing his charming personality of pure energetic demeanour and no sense of tact.

'Zero' sighed clearly annoyed at the interaction of Cayde and the newcomer.

"Anyway, Arthur what did you speak of earlier about a discovery?" Said Zero probing the gunslinger for further details ignoring the introductions currently proceeding.

The introduction of Cayde was very jovial, reminded himself of Prompto very much, much less another version of him.

So continuing with the introductions, the other 'hims' began the self introductions of Dovahkiin stating he was from a place called Skyrim which sounded beautiful but incredibly dangerous.

Next was Edward saying how in his prime he was an Assassin of an ancient order following a creed to bring freedom to all but also a pirate, how odd.

Aidan said he was from the same place known as Earth yet set in the future where technology thrived.

Kiritsugu disclosed only that he was from Earth too and was a user of _'Magecraft' _that was about it.

Then when it came to Wolf, Noctis asked politely if he was a Faunus with the _NOT-F_aunus saying when he was younger went through a trial transforming himself into a Witcher and the eyes were one of the side effects which gave him abilities almost fully identical to a Faunus.

Whilst Arthur and Zero stepped away for a conversation from what he glanced.

Next was Zuko Arc, another black haired version of him with golden eyes however the majority of the left side of his face is covered by a large burn scar as if someone put a flamethrower directly on his face. He was of average build and stood at a height of 5'8. His clothing consisted of a combination of a traditional red and golden robe with auburn pants with matching boots. Apparently this man came from a world where he became some kind of Emperor however Noctis could tell his disgust when speaking of his past so he didn't pry to much.

Then came Ronan O'Arc, apparently he was reborn to an Irish family whatever that is and became a Detective in later life but the real interesting aspect was apparently he was killed whilst searching for a serial killer but that wasn't the end he became a ghost to catch the killer, which was insane but not that crazy to believe. Alright his description was that of a tall slightly muscular figure his eyes were brown, hair colour a light brown with medium level length. The attire consisted of a dark red shirt with rolled up sleeves showing the multiple tattoos covering both arms. A black tie was sported around his neck loosely, along side a black shirt vest, black trousers and black shoes. An empty holster could be seen strapped underneath his left arm, with a black fedora atop his head.

Now Law D Arc a very complicated fellow with a complicated past from what was gathered he is something akin to a freelance Doctor of great ability and came from a world where it was mostly ocean wide where pirates thrive looking for a rare treasure from the pirate king, very weird. In terms of attire he wore a fur like panda hat atop his head, a large trench hooded coat with a brown shade on the outside with a lighter shade as the inner lining. The hair was ebony black with a sort of spiked style. Blue jeans were worn alongside the coat with black dot designs on the jeans. In terms of the chest area Law wore nothing revealing a very muscular physique but still lean and composed on the chest he had a heart shaped tattoo and at the centre was a smiley face. For his hands he had the word 'DEATH' a single letter written across each finger to make the word with another tattoo covering the back of his hand. Law had dark grey eyes with two sets or piecing on each ear.

Moving on was another Jaune look alike same hair style and colour, same cerulean eyes, he was however more muscular and slightly taller from his original height. This one was John Arc who changed his name when he was summoned to America, a version of him who was summoned rather than reborn to a different Earth with a complete different history to the rest. Apparently his world fell victim too a Nuclear fallout scenario. He wore a a bright blue jumpsuit with gold accented lines where the waist and zipper was located and on the was the number '111' for something called a vault where John, his wife and child escaped to and was frozen for 200 years waking up in ravaged world and a lot more disturbing things, such tragedy.

Alongside John was his faithful companion DogMeat a loveable german shepherd dog(male), he had the regular characteristics of brown and black fur and wore an adorable yellow bandana around his neck. Conclusion super super adorable.

Then came along Booker Dewitt a so-called anomaly according to himself apparently a lot of weird multiversal travelling resulting in him being set on a journey to find his daughter and kill the man who took her who was him, very confusing. He stood tall at 6', he had brown short hair with green eyes. The attire he wore consisted of brown dress shoes, grey suit trousers with a leather belt, a white dress shirt with rolled up sleeves alongside with another black shirt on top with a black vest jacket over both of them. Then a red ascot was used instead of a tie for the white shirt and finally on his hand he had tattooed in bold '**AD**' in remembrance of his lost daughter.

Next was Sebastian Arc who just like Ronan became a detective in later life losing his young daughter in a house fire and getting divorced by his wife, he fell into alcoholism but apparently did't let it affect his work. In accordance to what Seb said one day he got a call to an mental asylum which resulted in a lot of what Noctis could perceive nightmare creature of nightmares hunting him. Then after the whole ordeal he discovered his daughter was alive and rescued her but lost his wife in the process. Sebastian wore a white shirt, blue jean jacket, brown shoes and beige trousers with a silver wedding ring on his finger. In terms of looks he is 6'0 in height, hair colour is black styled backward to not visually impair him on his face he had traces of facial hair coming through with brown eyes. (Okay so his attire is from the end of Evil within 2, don't worry he'll be getting new clothes soon)

Then came along V, just V apparently and all he said was about his experience on his world was not as long as he would have liked and that he is his own person, whatever that means. V can be described as tall, slender with pale skin and dark green eyes. His hair was chin length black with long bangs swept to the left. V wears a long open sleeveless leather coat with the sides tied together by strings, inside pockets, and a sewn-in, corset-like vest in the front. He also wears black pants with a silver chain made up of skulls on the right side of his belt and a fingerless glove on his right hand. V sports many accessories, including a tooth pendant around his neck, silver ring on his left middle finger, and a spiked bracelet that crisscross around his left wrist. V wears black sandals instead of boots. V also had a multitude of tattoo designs across his entire upper body from his chest to his neck and along both arms. ( Got most of the description from Fandom website about V, shout out for the amazing details they provide).

Second to last was John Constantine a so called 'expert of the occult' and such. Constantine has a very thick British accent when speaking, he stood at a height 6'0, blue eyes, blonde gelled up hair and was in average shape. Alongside his looks Constantine wore a white shirt accompanied by a loose fitting tie, he had a set of black trousers and black shoes respectfully. Then finally a light brown trench coat. Constantine described himself a dabbler of the dark side of magic.

Finally there was Jack, Jack Arc he was an exact copy of Jaune Arc everything the exact same except his choice of clothing which was a blue shirt being covered by a brown leather jacket that clung tightly to his somewhat muscular frame, blue jeans and brown shoes. This one was apparently exposed to an experiment revolving around time travel which in typical fashion went wrong giving Jack manipulation of time. _That must be a lie he clearly read that from superhero comic._

"So may we inquire as to what you two have been discussing?" Asked V looking toward Arthur and Zero bringing the attention back to them.

Arthur simply pushed Zero forward to the wolves hunting for information, Zero slightly stumbled but gained his balance quickly straightening his attire to seem business like.

"It seems Mr Morgan has discovered a second clearing about a half hour trek from our current location and it seems in the centre, crates of some kind with our family colours of the Arc's painted over said crates. Myself and Arthur were discussing a strategy of travel to make it there in one piece."

"Tried opening them suckers but were as tightly locked up like a bank's vault". Arthur chimed in, with everybody ignoring his metaphor. Clearing his throat Zero continued.

"Okay here's the ideal plan so far that I've developed, we make our way across to the clearing with Arthur and Cayde scouting ahead so we won't be traveling aimlessly, followed by yourselves Kiritsugu and Edward tailing behind those two providing support if Grimm or bandits decide to appear so far we have been fortunate to not run into a single obstacle thus far but that doesn't mean we should allow carelessness to guide us forward." Getting affirmative remarks like head nods, verbal response or mock salutes via Cayde.

"The rest of us will follow along at a strategic distance to allow us plenty time to respond appropriately to any foreign situations and to especially not attra-". However his actually respectable plan was coming along, a unexpectedly quake began rocking the clan roughly against each other, whilst along with the quake reality began to glitch sending a scaving symphony of horrific sounds directly into everyones eardrums.

As reality right before their eyes began to breakdown to then change into a new location.

Just as quickly did this phenomena happen, it left just as quickly. Everyone appeared to be very drained and have a sickly appearance after that for the best description a 'horrific trip down to wonderland'. From the fact that they still were surrounded by crimson leafs it would be conclusive that they were still located in Forever falls forest.

The first to moderately recover was Jack clinging to his stomach suppressing the urge to become 'vomit boy'…again.

Jack shuffled forward to then collide shin first into a large cube like object. Looking up he discovered what appeared to be twenty large crates placed in a large circle identical in size and shape. They were coloured white with golden stripes highlighting the edges and most likely the lids opening was supposed to be.

Jack tried unlocking the closest one to the group however no progress was made, no luck with the removal of the lid hiding unknown contents or even slightly moving the crates themselves. Looking at said objects with an analytical gaze, the time traveller noticed the symbol painted a similar white only slightly darker to the naked eye. In Jack's option he found it to be some form of cog/gear with someone holding a thumbs up sign, wearing a large smile to no one in particular.

But in truth it was foreign to him so testing his luck asked for the attention of his counterparts.

"Hey!, I got something over here, you guys have any clue about what to make of these!" calling over to the group, emphasising what he was meaning by knocking against the box container.

After composing themselves the 'clan' proceeded to take ganders at the crate with the more muscular ones trying their luck trying to brute force the issue. This proved fruitless non the less.

Eventually giving up on that crate the other made their way around the other crates.

Soon DogMeat began to get a small scent of familiarity coming from the first crate pawing closer and closer the scent became clearer and more dominant filling the k9's nostrils with the smell. Noticing his fateful sidekick taking an interest with the container to then receive a bark grabbing his full attention making his way over John scratched behind DogMeats ear as a treat.

Taking a look at the symbol with his heightened perception he noticed it to be the vault-tec mascot from the wasteland. Sliding his digits over the mascot it exploded into a bright light blinding all nearby people. Soon the volume of light lowered to reveal the lid of the crate disappeared.

John cautiously looked inside, raising an eyebrow in response to the contents. For inside was his 'Pip-Boy' device which was a large brown like wrist guard with a screen on the front with a switch knob highlighting it features. Also inside was a large unzipped black duffle bag revealing a stack of lien cards, extra clothing, bottled water, canned food and other utilities such as a cooking stove,sleeping bag etc.

However what seems to possess the vault dweller to gaze further into the contents of the bag was what seemed like a black envelope that had some form of glowing runic lettering that John didn't understand.

Ignoring the feeling for now John strapped on his handy dandy Pip-Boy, feeling a sense of longing fulfilled as the familiar wait of the device rested on his left wrist. After powering on and initialising he began to search the contents finding all weapons, armour, food/drinks, and any other items he remembered having before the untimely return to Remnant.

However a few changes were noticeable with the atomising machinery, for example many unique items and weaponry he knew was left in the multitude of locations across the Commonwealth appeared in his inventory, his map which should have been of the Commonwealth was actually of the kingdom of Vale and finally the new 'Power Armour Retrieval' setting which he would investigate at a later date.

"OOOOH, now what is that little thing?" The exo hunter asked like a kid in a candy store.

"It does seem rather fascinating" said V.

Cracking a smile, John knew this would be rather funny to watch people react to the Pip-Boy.

"This gentlemen is a 'Pip-Boy'…" Outstretching his arm allowing for the others catching a glimpse. "It is for easy explanation a storage, mapping, radio acquiring and diagnosis giving device. However the most impressive of its abilities is the atomisation, let me show you". Checking for a weapon, he landed on the mini-gun eventually, next thing they knew John was single handily wielding a mini-gun normally anybody would have to use to arms to operate the weapon but due to John's modified Strength stat this was the equivalent of holding a few kilograms.

This gained either head nods of appreciation, raised eyebrows of confusion or applause from Cayde jumping up and down exclaiming 'Again, Again!'.

"Thanks Cayde I live to entertain" chuckling at Cayde's reaction. Turning back around to grab the everything from the crate to transfer to the device whilst quickly plucking a deathclaw steak fling it in the direction of DogMeat who tore into it without a second of thinking.

As the last of the items were newly stored inside the Pip-Boy, the last item the envelope was held at reading distance away from his face, tearing it open it revealed only a black piece of card with the initials J.A written in yellow font.

Then the card began to take flight into the sky causing a large shock wave to take place scattering the clouds above and causing strong gust to sweep the landscape. Now floating in the sky was a

a holographic image of a woman with her hands covering her stomach.

"Jaune Arc's of the multiverse, I am Dimella, God of the gateway to the multiverse…" _It's her she the one who sent those__** Pages, Those DAMN BASTARDS**_ This was in the thoughts of half the Arc's whilst the other half had already forgiven both the Pages and this 'God' for they were given lives only in dreams. "… and I wish to clear the air so to speak, indeed I sent Dark, Aqua and Crimson to find you however, not to kill you but rather split your soul into numerous vessels to stabilise the multiverse after a cataclysmic battle took place. Through an ancient ritual involving the destruction of a individuals body, I could create a multitude of new vessels for that person's soul to reside in. Each of you possess the same memories prior to the ritual. I do not ask for your forgiveness of my selfish actions but wish for your understanding, this needed to happen all of it everything to save every world from every universe." Even though the figure had no facial features yet a single tear could be seen running down.

"The world's were on the brink of ending, destinies altered and more death than even I, a God could stomach. That is why I needed someone I could send across the universes setting balance, preventing great loss, bringing love yet tragedy, allowed freedom yet caged, a long life yet short. I begged for guidance, but none was received until I was informed of young man who broke destinies tight grasp, that someone who I viewed was kind, courageous, thoughtful, weak and strong at the same time, naive in one word to describe that person I'd say 'Amazing'."

If the Arc's were looking for an ego boost they got it!

"With a version of you on each world however long stabilised said world however I soon realised versions of yourself began dropping way to quickly. Living shorter lives again and again, experiencing tragedy again and again…" For some reason Kiritsugu began to notice this supposed hologram look directly in his direction.

"… this was unacceptable for I expected you would live long lives or at least better than what you received. One day I confronted the entity known as fate a heated argument was the result saying that it held no favour for any of you. That enraged me, you were taken for the betterment of reality itself yet fate was not kind to you!." Dimella's image clenched its fists tightly.

"You did not deserve this I'm sorry, I'm so sorry to you all…" No one made eye contact with each other, everyone had there own tale some more tragic than others but they all had one key theme **They all suffered, they bled, they weeped, they lost more than anyone could experience. **

"Yet no matter what cruel life faced you, you endured…" Suddenly multiple screens blessed the sky via the hologram waving her translucent arm resulting of different events from each Jaune's experience, some even contained Jaune's that weren't even present at the moment.

"So to fix, no rather atone for the sin I committed, the burden I shall bare for the wrong that befell you all, I returned you to Remnant, the original Remnant I took you from…" _Okay that confirms any doubts but, SERIOUSLY to atone for you did we were sent to a planet riddled with monsters set to kill us, great plan Dimella you massive bi- _That was currently the rant of John Constantine. Other versions did have disagreements as well but wished for the projection to finish first.

"… bringing you all together, in my attempt to share your sorrow, joy and anger on this world, to live long, enjoy the third chance to start anew. Including maybe gaining _closure_…" Taking a gaze at all the Arc's, she steadied her breathing and pushed onward. "… these crates contain some items from your individual worlds, weaponry, clothing, photos and some cherished items I thought would be appreciated. They also include enough supplies for the journey to the closest town due west from your location."

"Now, some of you may have realised your physical prowess or abilities have been weakened, for that was my doing. For I knew if you were to see another version of yourself then panic, I couldn't allow the risk of one of you killing each other before having a conversation…" When that was said Noctis gave Dovahkiin a heated glare to set him on fire, with said individual turning his head mouthing 'sorry' before returning their gazes back.

"The opening of the crates will remove my influence of effect releasing your abilities to what it once was. Unfortunately your aura will have to be unlocked once again which I deeply apologise for…" Bowing to emphasise her apology. "… Although Nexus will not need to do this as he still had his aura in his dimension, so Nexus I would ask for you to unlock them if you kindly would."

"I know of the struggles you faced on Remnant and the other worlds, so I ask that your hate may be short lived. In terms of age regression you have been faced with was a side effect of bringing you back, as since I took you away when you were 17, so bringing yourselves back resulted in the regression process as the dimension could recognise your soul but not the bodies age forcefully turning you younger". _Huh convenient - _Law thoughtfully stated.

"Speaking along the lines of Regression, today is the very day you took part in the Beacon initiation at Emerald Forest…" "_**Were in the damn PAST!?" **_They all yelled out in unison. "… I can't return you to the point, *cough* met the _Pages _as it is now a fixed point in time no matter what no change will be made to stop that. In conclusion knowing I couldn't return you anywhere close to that time, I sent you to the earliest I could the day you unlocked your aura."

"If any of you wish to change the timeline, the only changes that can happen are those in which will not effect your transportation across the multiverse. So Jaune Arc's, I bid thee farewell may you live lives that you wish not those of others, goodbye." With her peace her visage disappeared from view as the envelope landed on the ground combusting the moment it did.

Not a single Arc spoke, for what seemed as if an hour passed by before Sebastian, Ronan, Wolf, Arthur, Constantine and Edward spoke in unison: " I think, I could use a drink or maybe a hundred"

Everyone gazed at each other before one began to laugh then another and another till all of them were being infected by the infectious laughter.

On this day Year 858, September 17th - The Arc clan was born, and world was not ready for what came next.

**A year later **

**Present, year 859, September 14th **

**Location Juniors Bar- The Club inside **

"I got to hand it to you Zero, that Geass really is a wonder" Stated a familiar voice of Edward Kenway hood down holding a bootle of rum in hand, sitting at the fully stocked bar area.

"Yeah! Gotta love that Geass and I've been telling you almost a year now change your name to something else Zero isn't catchy enough for my liking" The robotic Cayde- 6 complained whilst lying atop the bars counter in a sexy position according to him 'it helps me think! HONEST!'

"Cayde we've been over this Zero is my chosen alias and that is final, understood?" The violet eyed Geass wielder, Zero Vi Britannia said staring at Cayde with 'talk and your dead' gaze.

"Fineeee Zeroooo, but admit it Geass is broken admit it." Relenting to Zero for the 102,467 time and yes Zero did keep count.

"It is indeed a powerful tool, but it does have it limitations." He stated casually which normally would be an issue in public. However in the first month of returning Zero travelled to Vale using his Geass on Hei Xiong and gang so he would have a firm hold of an information broker in his pocket.

So using a certain phrase Zero gains full control of 'Junior' and his goons, in which he did that exact thing where he requested Junior to host a private gathering tonight for just Arc clan members, with Edward, Cayde and Zero being the first to arrive.

"Oh please the limitations are minor and can be worked around easily, but your probably wishing for my sweet ability aren't you?" Raising his robotic brow at him.

"Cayde- 6 your abilities are remarkable not only your Hunter granted to you for being a guardian but your sembl-" A large hand canon was levelled at Zero's forehead, Cayde's iconic 'Ace of Spades'.

"Her name is Sundance, remember". Cayde said seriously. For once. After Cayde 'died' for real and brought to Remnant a week later his aura was unlocked curtesy of Nexus. Cayde-6 instantly found his semblance via his beloved ghost Sundance appearing in front of him, this was one of the very few times Cayde was in a way emotionally compromised. Ever since getting her back Cayde-6 makes threats if she is called a semblance or just insulted they get shot aura or not.

"Yes, yes Cayde I remember clearly just a mere slip of the tongue" Zero was calm in his reply even with the death threat of a bullet. Satisfied the robotic gunslinger returned his piece to its holster located on his waist at the back.

"Would you piss pots stop your gobbing, I'm trying to drink here." Edward grunted already with a slight buzz even though thats his 12th bottle.

"Bite me, ASS-assin." Said you know who.

"Oh leave him be cayde" Gaining the attention of the Arc's they turned to see Ronan O'Arc sitting at the edge of the bar.

"Hey there ghost boy!, finally finished your shift?"

"Yeah, you are looking at the former Detective O'Arc" Smiled whilst pointing towards himself, soon Ronan was served a whiskey on the rocks by the Geass possessed bartender.

"Did Sebastian and yourself manage to do what was required?" Zero asked very seriously, tapping the counter.

"Oh so good to see you, Zero" Ronan replied applying thick sarcasm into his words. "But yes, me and Seb managed to derail the investigation of the disappearance of 'Jaune Arc' and masterfully might I add in hiding _all_ members of the Arc clan, that no one will question are identities in anyway". After finishing his report of events, the former emperor sighed in relief.

Since coming back Zero had asked everyone to lay low for the first few month's to allow for appropriate plans to be implemented, to create falsified documents and backgrounds so that no one would receive hassle whilst traveling or with law enforcement.

In terms of planning in the first month, Zero had requested Aidan to hacking the CCT network to plant the seeds of there supposed origins saying how some of them were from either Valean, Atlesian or Vacuing descent, and with Aidan's hacker skill set left himself and the clan a foothold into the CCT whenever they desire.

For Sebastian and Ronan they were tasked of becoming recruits in the vale police department, to allow them to feedback information on 'Jaune Arc's' disappearance when it was to occur. However after the work was completed the two were promoted to Detectives due to publicity of them solving large cases that other officers could not, so they informed everyone they would be staying on until they wished for their leave.

Speaking of publicity across the continents other members were making names for themselves, Edward being an Assassin sought to continue that line of work seeking out scum that wished to harm the innocent the media had no clue of his name or appearance but the underworld was another story. They called him the 'Bloody Spectre' or 'Spectre' for short, due to the fact he appears out of nowhere kills everyone insight related to the underworld then disappears with out a trace except leaving behind lots of blood. Eventually one fateful day Kenway was led into an ambush by 17 different crime families that he had been running interference with, no one aside from the Assassin left alive that day.

Wolf and Trevor either went on travels together or alone, moving from town to town taking contracts individually for exterminating Grimm that Huntsman hadn't arrived to defeat the two made a lot of money during that time with a lot of it being used on drinking and maintenance. Wolf n multiple occasions was deemed a Faunus which bothered him not at all but he was approached by many White fang agents wishing for his cooperation, most of the time they would leave peacefully other times, well the amount of shallow graves seemed to increase somehow. They soon gained title's of 'The Wolf of light' and the 'Nuckelavee slayer' that Bellmont defeated single handily when on a hunt for a different Grimm.

Onto Arthur Morgan, during this year he sought out repentance for what he committed during his time with Dutch's gang, so Arthur figured he was a killer, liar, a thief, overall a rogue so why not put those skills to use. This led to Arthur becoming a bounty hunter, after the first month of his new trade he racked up various bounties mostly small so he could focus on helping the clan gain funding. Eventually one day at the bounty hunter central office in Vacuo a large bounty was placed for a gang of upcoming bandits that have slaughtered two small villages worth of people. Deciding to finally stand out a bit, and accepted the job. In less than 48 hours he returned covered in lots of blood with a dripping blood sack on his back, inside were the heads of all bandits he could salvage due some of them being unrecognisable due to some explosives having been used. In truth he became incredibly wealthy and known for his deeds, this was mostly known in Vacuo but was spread to the kingdoms but didn't receive much attention for it.

Zuko Arc and V, spent a lot of time relaxing and meditating (mostly Zuko). During the training the two undertook for the aura training and semblance recovery, V had discovered his semblance to be Aura absorption whilst Zuko discovered his was a redirection based semblance. V was dubbed to be in the top five strongest of the Arc members due to his devil abilities and semblance, yet like usual V preferred reading over tests of might.

A lot of the time during the year Cayde, Booker, Noctis, Nexus, John and Jack spent traveling the continents together defeating Grimm, bandits and having a good time. Each of these members had received there semblances (which will be revealed next chapter) but it wasn't all good things in the end Cayde had been hunted down by various mercenaries employed by Atlas scientists and one time by the Schnee dust company. They never got him, clearly but it did hinder some of their adventures. A month before the present they separated to get ready for the 'big day' plan.

Now Menagerie almost all this year since the Arc's returned held host to John Constantine and Law D Arc. For you see Law had heard of the island to be in need of more doctors or practicers of medicine so he took the opportunity. Whilst Constantine wished to revise up on magic in this world and not be interrupted while doing that.

During their initial arrival it was incredibly hostile, harassment, sometimes Faunus tried to mug/rob them but it took a month before people respected his presence since he had become a 'saviour' thanks to his medical prowess. Being called the 'Doctor of Hearts' due to the abilities he possessed (and the secret admirers he gained). On occasion he even taught some aspiring practitioners of the field. Constantine had discovered a lot of the magic that had limitations originally to be less, well limited. During his stay John did provide some of his healing arts to help Law at times. However most of the time it was spent at bars. One day Law was approached by the Chieftain of Menagerie Ghira _Belladonna _about attending to his wife Kali.

Having no desire to deny the opportunity to speak with him Law accepted, turns out Kali was pregnant with a twin set of girls already 3 months along. However it turned out if Kali was not seen by a professional she would lose both the babies, luckily Law was present performing some mild practices and some devil fruit powers the babies would make it just fine.

After a long time of staying there both members decided they would leave to finally reconnect with the clan before the 'big day'. They were given a heart warming said off, but the two payed it no real interest, still nice though, and surprisingly the Belladonna's said they would always have a place to stay no charge their next return.

The great Dragonborn lived a peaceful year leaving behind the warrior life and settling down to a beautiful women having no desire to fight ever again… Pfttt yet right. Dovahkiin did have a peaceful lifestyle but didn't step back from adventuring. The legendary dragon slayer had defeated countless Grimm hordes, the rarest of Grimm. This granted the attention of all the Kingdoms seeking out the warrior eventually when they got word of where this man would be, they could never catch a glimpse of him managing to slip by them always. However it wasn't all action, as Dovah (for short) spent his time being the resident blacksmith for the Arc's producing phenomenal masterpiece weaponry and unique armour.

Now onto the more proactive members.

Aidan Pearce aka 'The Fox'. With the return to Remnant Aidan decided to do what he did best… 'Hunt'. Among his most notable feats were the disbanding of the biggest sex trafficking, drug distribution, illegal dust market rings in all the kingdoms history. This caused a lot of uproar but thankfully Aidan had the clan in his corner so nothing came of Remnants greatest hacker. However the biggest event in Remnant history that took place, was the 'Fall of Jacque Schnee'.

During his travels, Aidan eventually reached the kingdom of Atlas, during his stay Aidan decided to go for the biggest scum in Remnant, Atlas's elites. This event was dubbed by the media as 'The downfall of elitism' but Aidan wasn't satisfied he wanted the biggest meal at the table, Jacque Schnee the ideal target for himself after all Atlas was the most technologically advanced kingdom otherwise translated to 'Aidan Pierce's personal playground'. Aidan stealthily broke into the Schnee manor one night and was delighted to find enough evidence for over three generation of Schnee's to be incarcerated, he even stumbled upon a hidden camera with footage of illegal deals, bribes, blackmailing of Faunus rights personnel, the works all taking place his Jacques personal study.

As Aidan grabbed every download and documents then scrubbed any digital traces of his presence, a very risky yet brilliant plan came to mind. After a long call to Zero the clan's master tactician Pierce was given the green light to enact his plan. Over the course of a week Aidan had secret meetings with the Matriarch of the Schnee's stating he will be outing Jacque to the world but wouldn't allow any of her children or herself to be involved. In return for this, the Arc's stated the terms of her entering a rehab program to moderate her drinking, then to become the next CEO of the SDC until one of her children met the requirements of the clan rather than her own, and when she becomes CEO she must implement these changes made by Pearce or else. Willow Schnee knew what this man had on her could have her either executed alongside her husband or imprisoned, was it evil? Sure but it was for the betterment of Remnant. Then the great day of Jacque's fall was here, Aidan Pearce sent the footage, evidence etc across the CCT bringing a close to Jacques rule, a week after his arrest and trial Jacque was executed for his crimes due to the sheer amount of them by the General himself. On his last day before returning to his travels Aidan handed Willow a file with details she will need in the future then left without any trace of his identity revealed.

Now you maybe wondering what about Kiritsugu? Well that is a tale for another time I'm afraid.

After about an hour of chatting and becoming drunk, every member had entered the club socialising among themselves.

"Now gentleman!.." Belched Dovahkiin adding some thu'um to get the clans attention. "During this year we have all accomplished great feats, be they of strength (_**Raising his Ale towards Wolf, Trevor, Noctis, Cayde, Booker and Nexus**_) , keeping the peace (_**Now raised in the direction of Ronan, Sebastian, John, Jack, Arthur, Kiritsugu, Edward and Aidan**_) or progress of training (_**Finally gesturing to Zero, Constantine, Zuko, V and Law**_).

"Tomorrow we embark onto a journey that began with a promise all those years ago, a promise of improvement, a promise of defending the innocent!, a promise to return and bring forth change! and finally a promise for those who doubted us to shove it up their arses!" Gaining a round of cheers and applause however those more composed kept silent but nodded in agreement. Dovahkiin holds up his hand to halt the noise…

"But join me please in raising a toast of remembrance to those we lost and left behind…" He said respectively.

"To Skyrim, its people and my friends" Raising his drink of Honey mead from home high in pride.

"In dedication to my Masters that took me in and gave me everything I could ever wish" Nexus said hoisting a beer alongside the dragon.

"To Caroline and my wee brats!" Edward slightly drunk stood up raising a bottle of rum.

"To the Guardians living it up and to those lost along the way". Cayde said with sadness and honour lacing his voice, holding a scotch drink in hand with Sundance appearing alongside him out of respect for the ghosts that fell with their guardians.

"To Sanctuary, Shaun…Nora". John Arc said, petting DogMeat holding a Nuca-Cola Quantum in hand.

"Beth and William, I miss you guys". Jack said holding a brandy drink from the top of the shelf brands found on Remnant.

"In honour of the Lucis people, my people. To Dad, guys and Luna, I still walk tall no matter where I may be, I hope we meet one last time". Noctis stood with the essence of royalty with hard cider gesturing to the roof of the club.

"I have many I'd like to dedicate this too, but I do this to Dandelion you were an ass but a great friend, to Vesemir my mentor, my fellow Witcher's and too Ciri, Triss and Yennefer I love you all". Said the gruff voice of the Wolf of Rivia holding a glass of vodka up.

"To my family the Bellmonts, Cipher and yes even you Alucard you pompous shit". Trevor chuckling fondly at his little quip, before bringing up a large glass of beer.

"To Eva, our time was short but full of love". V said holding a wine glass of an expensive Mistal brand of red wine in dedication to his Mother from another world.

"The Black Knights, Suzaku and Nunnally, I hope your well". Zero slightly raising his glass of Cider but not as high as the rest.

"Elizabeth". Booker sighed out the name of his daughter. Raising his drink of choice, Gin.

"Julia, my love". Ronan said reflexively turning the wedding ring on his finger before joining the others in holding up a glass of whiskey.

"To Myra and my little angel Lily Arc". Seb said holding up a whiskey alongside Ronan.

"Well um, this is to you Isaac, I-I probably wouldn't have made a good father but, I miss you dearly, tell your mother I miss her too and that I'm sorry". Arthur slowly raised his bottle of beer, which he then began to lower for a hand to clasp his shoulder looking to his side he noticed Edward giving him a reassuring smile. Finally giving Arthur the courage to do what he should have done long ago giving them a loving send off.

"To you Uncle Iroh, your the father figure I never deserved, but I'm so glad I did". Zuko said raising a sake cup with the other clan members.

"This is for you Corazon". Surprising for everyone Law wore a massive cheshire grin in memory of the man who saved his life, toasting in hand with a cup of sake.

"Lena Pearce my niece, I miss you a lot kiddo". Aidan raised a rum and coke upwards.

"Illyasviel, Irisviel I love you both always, and Shirou I know you'll achieve what I never could". A raised glass of whiskey to those Kiritsugu lost and to the lone survivor he salvaged from the wreckage.

After a couple seconds of waiting for the last person to speak but silence was the only voice. They turned to Constantine who looked sheepishly away.

"Ugh bollocks…" He whispered, cursing his luck. "AH! I got it! To Liverpool football club! Happy!?" Raising a pint of beer.

"Since we met almost an exact year ago, we became brother, family, now join me, my brother to the future of Arc Clan, CHEERS!" A load collection of clicking and clacking of glasses was all was heard aside from the fellow 'cheers' said by the others.

To be continued in Chapter 3 - When life gives you lemons, enter Beacon.

**To you all reading and supporting this story thank you deeply, always happy to get comments and criticism about the work. **

**With a massive shoutout to TheMischieviousPuppyBog willing to become my Beta reader he's a great guy and you should check out his work. And to those who think I didn't do a good enough job with descriptions please look up images of the based off characters it will help. So next chapter will be a lot of fighting so do please be patient. **

**Quick thing I own literally nothing whatsoever so hope you understand.**

**And this is goes out to you authors:**

**For it is in passing we leave, but our stories achieve immortality.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - When life gives you lemons, join Beacon.  
Beta Reader: TheMischieviousPuppyDog**

**2 months ago**

**Year 859, July 24th, 22:47**

**Location Anima continent - Branwen bandit encampment **

Kiritsugu Arc Emiya was currently observing the main camp of the Branwen tribe, which was filled to the brim with nothing but unredeemable scum- rapists, thieves, psychotic murderers, you name it. It was sickening to watch each of them act as if they were people when they're nothing more than a shit stain on this world.

However, the main focus of this operation was Raven Branwen.

'_From what I gathered Raven, a former student of Beacon Academy, partner to Summer Rose alongside her brother Qrow & his partner Taiyang Xiao Long. After graduation a phenomenal amount of Grimm contracts were taken, many beasts fell to her wrath. _

_Eventually settled for her teammate Tai which resulted in the conceiving of their child Yang. However, the information I managed to obtain, her abrupt change of profession and abandonment of society is very unclear. _

_No signs of psychological issues that may have resulted in neglect of her child and team. No records of a fallout between her team and no reports from either kingdom's authorities before her departure…how peculiar? Clearly something is hidden or simply I'm trying to justify the reasoning of her becoming scum because she _is_ the mother of an old friend.' _He sighed heavily tired from the evenings spying

Deciding that now would be an optimal time to strike as the tribe began to settle down for the night, only half a dozen guards were currently keeping watch over the perimeter.

'_It's unfortunate Raven isn't present, but she will be very soon'. _True to his word Raven Branwen was elsewhere but that did not matter as when Emiya slays someone with a 'bond' to her, she should appear in a matter of seconds.

From inside his coat, he pulled forth a remote _explosive_ trigger device, connected to over 15 C4 charges hidden across the camp. Taking the last drag of his cigarette, he flicked it out into the dense forest, before a tight grip clenched the trigger, the dogs of war had been set loose.

What followed was a symphony of loud, volatile sounds from the explosions, blowing apart everything in their path; bodies, dust, barricades, it all fell victim to their destructive presence.

Aside from the explosions a faint collection of tortured, pained screams and yells came from the tribe inside. The guards at the entrance hearing, even feeling the destructive shockwaves, tickled their spines with fear of what had transpired inside to the tribe.

For a pair of them, they decided to cut their losses and tried to make a break for it. However, Kiritsugu wasn't letting a single bandit get away tonight.

'_This ends tonight'._

By pressing a secondary trigger on the device. Two claymores came to life, which was earlier planted near the entrance, with a loud roar they tore each bandit apart. The first claymore shredded their aura, resulting in the second executing them.

Only a lone guard survived the barrage, _'Female, albino skin, slight short silver hair, a small muscular frame most likely used her size alongside her weight to be swift and easily maneuverable in close quarters' _Came the analysis of the magus.

Deciding it was no longer necessary to be hidden, Kiritsugu walked towards the downed bandit where he was illuminated by the installed lighting of the camp's entrance.

Said woman was in shock, the tribe was imploding from within, her fellow guards now a pile of a _literal_ pile of unrecognizable _mush_ and her aura you ask? Fucked off 3 seconds ago. This made her very exposed to whichever group had the balls to mess with the mightiest tribe in all Remnant.

'_A couple of scouts had recently gone missing but I thought they died via Grimm that got the better of them. Whoever did this was _not_ going to kill the mighty strong_ Leona-' As her pride managed to still be intact after the attack she heard snapping and crunch of leaves and twigs in the distance.

Eventually, Kiritsugu came into view.

'_Someone clearly has a fetish for black' _She thought inwardly whilst chuckling out with a wheeze.

Noticing the chuckling bandit, Kiritsugu raised a brow in confusion as to what was funny but lightly shrugged it off, _'Honestly, I couldn't care less…' _he thought whilst now looming above her like death. _'... a bandit's opinion is the least of my concern'_.

"S-so **cough** your t-the dead man part of t-this a-attack, well asshole **coughing wheeze** sad news for you, your all **cough ** ab-about to die once Raven gets here, after all, she's-!?" As the once alive Leona began to spin praise of her leader she was interrupted by a loud gunshot that echoed throughout the area.

A single round from Kiritsugu's sidearm, a Thompson Contender, silenced the bandit dead as the bullet flew through her skull with a large splatter of brain matter.

Walking over the deceased towards the large wooden pillar gate entrance, he reloaded the single chamber, single-shot hand cannon with a _regular _round before returning it back into its holster inside his coat.

Focusing a moderate amount of reinforcement magecraft and aura into his right shoulder, began to glow a light bluish-green as his aura of a dark shade of red glowed upon it. Without hesitation, he proceeded to shoulder barge the entrance open which broke into firewood chunks.

When the gates flew open Kiritsugu laid witness to his _work_, the previously alive bandits now only charred oozing corpses, stolen materials, stolen goods all were being consumed by the very hungry flames.

Suddenly a small assembly of bandits surrounded the magus killer, the sounds of two rifles clicking ready to shoot, aimed directly at him followed by a sword being drawn from its sheath. In response to this _very unsurprising_ ambush he simply gazed at the burning camp trying to perceive if any other bandits were hiding among the chaos.

"Alright, you bastards! Come out or we're going to kill your lanky ass friend here!" Said bandit was a male wearing tattered clothing most likely from the explosion. As the man continued to spout meaningless demands to the so-called _enemies, _Kiritsugu instead observed their formation which was for the better word sloppy. The weapons were merely standard assault rifle models...or were they?

_'No, I can smell the gunpowder mixed with some ice dust. Helps reduce movement of opposition to the shooter. That should do nicely'. _

"I repeat for those who are hard of hearing, come out-!?" Unable to finish, the bandit was launched away, via Kiritsugu's reinforced fist.

Noticing the bandit's confused state, this played directly into his plan, mentally chanting '_**Double Accel**__'_ this triggered his self-time acceleration magecraft. This allowed for him to flawlessly grab a rifle from one of the bandits closest and take up a crouched marksman position.

As the magic was released, the unarmed bandit noticed that he suddenly felt a sensation of weightlessness in his hand, a quick gasp was all the bandit could get out before he was encased in ice, generated by _his assault rifle_.

The other gunman beside him cursed, preparing to fire but was too late as he joined his fellow bandit as an ice sculpture.

Tossing the rifle away as the mechanism clicked announcing it was empty. That only left-

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" The last non-icicle that had access to oxygen, insultingly yelled, charging forth at the Magus killer bringing his bastard sword (legit name of sword) downward. In response Emiya grasped the edge of the blade snapping it with his still reinforced hand, then stepped out of the man's path.

Unaware his blade broke at the hands of the man, due to the bandits overflowing rage towards the black-clad man. He turned back around towards him ready to swing his sword, still unaware that the blade had been broken. 

Although as soon as the bandit turned back around, he was met with the sight of blood gushing out very fast, very messy almost like an impression of a dancing fountain's display. This display, however, came from the attacking bandits newly made wound courtesy of Emiya using the tip of the blade still in hand to slash the man's throat in two.

As all bandits now lay still upon this night, Kiritsugu took a stroll as the fires began to die, having lacked anything more to burn to sustain its existence. Just when he caught a glimpse of a short-haired female bandit breathing her definite final breath did a swirling portal of crimson color opened from thin air.

Walking outside the portal was his target, Raven Branwen.

In hand was her crimson Nodachi sword, if she were a guy his brother Cayde would say something along the lines of 'Overcompensating or just enraged to see me'.

**-Somewhere in the cold outlands of the Solitas continent.-**

"Suddenly I feel pride and slightly insulted about something," Cayde-6 stated; however with that statement came the revealing of his position to a bunch of sentient Grimm in the area.

Copying a line from a dear relative of himself Cayde chimed irritatedly

"Fuck."

**-Back to Emiya-**

"Who the hell are you!?" She demanded, pointing the edge of her blade in his direction.

"Emiya, Kiritsugu" he casually stated having no need to hide his identity, especially to a dead woman.

"Well _Emiya_, normally I would extend an invitation to someone with the ability to defeat this tough lot, however… killing _my tribe_, _My family _means you've signed your life away." The bandit stated matter of factly rather than threateningly.

"Hmm?, and I was under the impression your bitch of a _daughter_ Yang Xiao Long and Qrow _Branwen-_"

"They are not my family!" She quickly informed the rogue magus.

"Well I don't care, I've been tasked with your immediate disposal, all your _family members_ here were nothing more than bait. However, all your _family_ is nothing more than bloody puddles or scattered limbs." As Kiritsugu continued to pour salt into the ever-growing wound of the Branwen, he grabbed a smoke grenade from his left pocket which Raven hadn't had a glance of.

Underneath Raven growled like a feral beast, teeth grinding together, narrowed eyes, the works. Although she soon remembered his words specifically 'tasked', '_Was he sent by Ozpin, No, Ozpin is many things but he wouldn't risk losing a loyal pawn like my brother if he learned of my death. The authorities? Unlikely they should remember vividly what happened last time._

Raven mentally scoured her memories of possible affiliations this Emiya had, soon a very terrifying conclusion was made by the hidden spring maiden.

'_... Salem! But why now!? My tribe hasn't disturbed her, unless she finally realized what I have, shit!'_

"So Salem sent one of her pawns to take my life, that is unfortunate, that such a young man like you, will die!" Raven got into her stance, then accelerated forward ready to behead him, only to be hit with a face full of smoke.

'_**Double Accel'**_ the world began to once again slow to a staggering pace as the Magus drew his Calico M950 in his left hand, a submachine gun the size of a large handgun with a helical-feed magazine that holds over 100, 9mm rounds firing at an impressive 700 rounds a minute.

**{AN: Basically firing so fast it's like being in a blender}**

With the initial surprise of a smoke grenade being tossed having no field of view Raven released a blast of wind magic to clear the area. As the smoke cleared, she spotted the young man had already drawn his weapon, reacting swiftly she began to run to her right for cover as the man sprayed gunfire indiscriminately.

With this attack she was not so lucky as her aura did receive a couple rounds when she sought cover.

Not missing a chance he withdrew his Thompson that still had just an ordinary round located in the chamber ready to deal a destructive blow.

Once again Raven made her move, enhancing her legs with aura making a dash towards him, both hands gripping the blades handle ready to deal a-

Too fast for the bandit leader to respond a lone gunshot could be heard from kilometers away as Kiritsugu fired his Contender's round right at the maidens left breast causing her to gasp out in pain. As she faltered to one knee.

'_Fuck! Felt as if Tai landed a direct hit followed by getting hit by a bullhead!'_ Raven summarised bitterly trying to ignore the pain, her aura shimmered already in the process of healing.

'_No choice, if he works for Salem, I can't afford to be killed here, not yet, not ever!' _Releasing her maiden powers a gust of volatile wind shot forth, seeing it coming Kiritsugu braced but this is what she wanted as his vision was covered for a few moments, she _flew_ forward.

With a battle roar, Raven ignited her crimson blade, blasting Kiritsugu airborne, for most this would be troubling but since Kiritsugu gained aura once more he discovered his semblance.

The ability of stability. This allows for Kiritsugu's body to always be in a fixed position, for example, if an earthquake were to occur the vibrations would never affect him, basically, this ability means any abnormal scenarios would never cause discomfort or impede his abilities.

This includes being able to aim perfectly whilst being launched into the sky.

So as his semblance took automatic effect, Kiritsugu's body shifted mid-air to provide for a counter-attack, in retaliation he laid down continuous suppressing fire with Raven only able to block so many.

Raven using her powers took to the sky just slightly above him, bringing down a large glacial sword of ice onto him. Kiritsugu knew that his time alter wouldn't work whilst not having a solid structure beneath his feet. So having no choice but to bring his arms above his face to block the imposing attack gritted his teeth as he flowed reinforcement & aura into his arms so they wouldn't sprain from the strike and into his back as he would most definitely impact the ground before he was struck.

A colossal impact was made with the ground as magus and the earth got acquainted with each other after their abrupt breakup. When the attack made contact Raven remained sky bound to observe her work. Descending to the ground, she concluded he was no longer breathing after checking for any signs of life.

Raven sighed, taking her Grimm mask off, allowing her facial features to be revealed as she appeared like a more mature Yang with constant red eye color and dark ebony hair. Getting up and having walked away from the deceased corpse she began to look for any surviving bottles of liquor to wash away all the remaining rage still in her system.

'_**Release Triple stagnate**__'_ just as he could accelerate his body, he could slow it to a level that he appears to be among the dead. _'__**Double accel**__'_ once again he wordlessly chanted as he stored away his submachine gun, in the process of simultaneously releasing the empty shell from his Thompson Contender, now loading an _Origin Round_.

Raven sighed as she rubbed her temples. "I guess I should start looking for some new recruits befo-"

**Bang!**

Raven was suddenly struck by a shredding feeling in her stomach, looking hesitantly, she slowly turned around to notice the presumed dead man holding his hand cannon in her direction in a kneeling position.

"Enjoy the taste of Origin." He groaned out still feeling slightly winded from the impact.

And with those finals words did Raven the almighty Spring Maiden, next felt something so unbelievable to her…

Pain, Pain!, Pain!?, _**PAIN!**_. What followed was such an unbelievable sensation of pain. Nothing ever experienced by the Branwen could come close to this experience.

Raven collapsed from the torture coming from inside herself screaming all the time not seeming to even stop to breath. A massive amount of blood found its way into her mouth whilst her eyes ignited with her maiden's magic which appeared to be fluctuating as if being blown out then lit again in quick succession.

Getting up from his kneeling position did Kiritsugu pick himself up grabbing the coats edges dusting off any mess caused in the results of his fight. Unloading the empty _Origin Round_ shell and storing it into his pocket he mentally stated '62' bullets he had remaining of the _Origin_ kind.

With the intimidating click of a fully reloaded gun in his hand, Kiritsugu made his way towards the howling pained woman before him.

'_How odd, I know in her official documentation when she was a student her semblance was categorized as long-range teleportation, it only worked if someone had a close bond to her. Yet, two semblances? No most likely someone passed a semblance onto her? It's a possibility yet very unlikely.' _

"You, Raven Branwen are guilty of numerous crimes that are irredeemable for scum like yourself, and for that, I am your executioner." Kiritsugu did not raise his voice or allow any form of emotion to affect what he proclaimed, for he _is_ a professional at not allowing possible emotions to direct his actions.

The cocking sound of the hammer of his gun being reeled back silenced all other sounds…

Raven was _terrified_ and in great agony, this was unbelievable!? Her magic was trying to kill herself!? To top it all off her aura felt as if it was beginning to seal itself away into the farthest reaches of wherever the hell it comes from!?

"AHHHH st-ay b-back!" She screamed in desperation, pathetically trying to claw herself away in some empty attempt of survival. Tears streaming down like overflowing falls reminiscent of a child being scared for the first time in a long while.

Then Raven felt another surge of power eat its way at her, this wave of magic lashed outward uncontrollably like an injured animal, bolts of lightning, waves of frost & ice shards, flames of roaring proportions and air so deadly it cut away at the remains of the camp.

Kiritsugu, noticing the oncoming storm dodged and weaved throughout it all, with a steady grasp on his Contender he aimed for her head ready to end it all before being barbecued.

However, a single fireball very small in comparison to the others being sprayed everywhere, launched directly for his face, dodging it with minimal effort, unfortunately, that allowed for the fire to hit a stolen crate of SDC refined _fire dust_ which meant only one thing in the next few moments… a very fucking big boom!

Instincts of decades worth of experience kicked in, turning did he notice what was about to occur.

Forcing all remaining magical energy into reinforcement with inclusion of using all aura strengthening techniques Nexus taught him.

Despite the pain, Raven also turned to realize the implications of what was about to happen, using all remaining aura into the creation of a portal to anyone, anywhere. Locating only a singular faint signal due to her pain overcrowding her concentration took her blade from her sheathe and slashed.

'_Oh no you don't._' Kiritsugu fired a regular round into her right knee cap tearing it apart, although this very action instead caused the now escaping bandit leader to be launched forward into the portal instead.

Clicking his tongue in irritation as the portal closed feeling annoyance at the fact his target got away. However, he was not given the time to dread as a massive explosion engulfed himself and the camp. As the dust settled a moderate-sized crater was all that remained, except Kiritsugu Arc Emiya.

Emiya could be seen with only minimal damage to his clothing with the worst of it turning his iconic coat into a tattered mess, but fortunately, no damage was received to his body. Thank the Gods for Aura and reinforcement magecraft. Releasing a heavy sigh, he took out a slightly damaged cigarette gazing at the destructive outcome of this mission.

'_Damn E-Rank luck working hard as ever, huh,"?_ He mused inward while lighting the remains of his cancer stick aflame. '_Best contact retrieval from Zero.' _Deciding his next course of action, he took out his scroll and made the call.

This was not over for the Magus Killer vowing to hunt Raven down for the sake of all those lives ruined or lost due to her insanity of lifestyle.

**Present Year 859, September 15th**

**Location- Inside the Huntsman and Huntresses guild, Vale branch.**

As all those aspiring Huntsmans and Huntresses of the newest generation made their way after registration piled into the arena's training simulator.

"A pleasure to meet all of you I am Artificial Intelligence, Oxfort, this day marks the first step in your journey to being accepted into Beacon Academy…" This proclamation got a loud collective of excited cheers from most. "... Today is officially the last day of enrollment before those who received passing marks will be given the opportunity to attend initiation in 3 days from now…". Soon the lights began to dim as centre spotlights began to shine at the centre of the arena

"... However what you face this day will prove if you're capable of a fraction of what Beacon demands, for becoming a Huntsman or Huntress one must cast aside all doubt to be the sword and shield in the fight against darkest blight. So be _prepared._" Oxfort the A.I. finished his very inspiring speech, to some at least.

A platform began to rise up from where the lights were focused, on top of said platform was _the _Glynda Goodwitch, headmistress of Beacon. Many looked at her in awe, some with lust, some with arrogance and for the Jaune's well they looked at her with remembrance for this was the first time they have seen _in person_ someone from their lives since the multiversal road trip. Then she spoke.

"Today you will be presented with 3 choices of opponents, firstly you may prefer the choice of facing a set limit of robotic adversaries programmed which is, the _easy setting for fully trained Huntsman_…"

As if a secret signal was given a couple hulking training bots arose alongside her. "...A secondary choice would be facing the new third years that willingly volunteered for this performance…".

A bright light was shone upon the darkened viewing stands revealing previously mentioned thirds years looking intimidating to most, fueling the fire some even said "Fresh meat" Clearly a scare tactic that staff asked for them to act out.

"... And finally, myself." Now that made every single sound stop, not a mutter nor cough or even a crickets chirp, pure silence only a miracle Goodwitch could bring forth.

Noticing the stunned students and applicants Glynda allowed herself a small smile of victory knowing that she still got it.

"These challenges are merely a taste of what Beacon _**will**_ throw at you, despite the fact acceptance into an esteemed academy such as ours is very low, this year we have only had 45 applicants altogether make it to initiation so far this year with only 14 passing through this challenge instead of attending combat school." That had many begin to panic at this but not the Arc's after all, this was nothing in comparison to what most faced.

"In light of this factual evidence do not be discouraged for if you wish to be the great protectors' Remnant needs. Now, please do your best not for yourself but for those that will need you." Despite the intimidating atmosphere, applicants tried their hardest to leave behind any doubt.

"Every few years we have attendees from the other Remnant academies attend these moments, so if you may fail Beacon's standards you may catch the eye of these others just as great academies." A light was shone down on a multitude of a dozen individuals ready to pinch the cream of the crop and those not accepted. One particular attendee was Winter Schnee as the representative for General Ironwood this year.

"So starting off, anyone may volunteer for the first match, this will be followed by alphabetical order of last names soon after. Please may the first volunteer step forward?" Laying an intimidating gaze freezing all those that weren't either an Arc or those that came from prestigious families.

'_Time for the dragon born to become an expected standard once more._' Dovah mused grinning like a mad man staring directly at Goodwitch with battle lust oozing from his very soul. Only one step was taken before his muscular broad shoulder was grabbed by a surprising individual.

"Sorry Dovahkiin, but she's mine." Of all Arc's Jack Arc voluntarily stepped forward for the challenge. Normally the legendary hero would argue against this, but he saw it, a warrior's glint in his eye and that excited him more than the prospect of himself fighting.

Releasing a manly roar of laughter.

"Give her hell, Jack!" Playfully smacking his back cheering him on with Cayde, Arthur, Edward and dogmeat following suit.

Using _**Time Rush**_ expertly, he made his way through the cloud before anyone realized he was standing at one point in particular to instantly appear in front of Goodwitch.

Looking at the young man before her, the headmistress was indeed impressed with the man's ability to not only move at incredible speeds yet also move flawlessly without touching anyone in the process. '_Not even Miss Rose has developed to this level, very impressive._'

"Your name Mister…?" Trailing off.

"Arc, Jack Arc, maam." That almost caused Glynda to do a spit take, truly this young man did sport a similar facial appearance to Jaune Arc, but David, Jaune's father had no other male offspring and most definitely would not cheat on his loving wife.

"Excuse me but Mister Arc would you be possibly related to the main Arc household?" Glynda questions affirmatively.

"Well… So before my Grandfather met his wife, Holly Pendragon he met a woman called Tamara Setra a field medic for a small scale war that he participated in, in his younger years and met Tamara, my grandmother, she became pregnant with twins Orion and Con (Named after the word constellation) unfortunately before she could reveal the birth to the father of her children. She sadly passed in a Grimm attack. The twins survived, then later met with my Grandfather there was original doubt about the claims but after DNA tests were later accepted as Arc's." He elaborated on his falsified background that was made by a group decision and would be used for those who still have 'Arc' as a last name.

"Orion is my father, who settled down with Mom giving birth to me, John my older triplet by a minute, Nexus who weirdly resembles Jaune and Law D'Arc who was adopted when he was 2." Saying each name whilst gesturing to his brothers in the crowd.

"Con Arc eventually settled for an old school classmate known as Rebecca who roundabout the same time brought my cousin's Sebastian, Ronan, Zuko and adopted Dovahkiin after a Faunus hate group for humans attacked, killing his parents alongside Kiritsugu's when they were 3. As a collective, we're brothers no matter what parent, that goes for my favorite cousin Jaune!" He proclaimed cheerfully but did act appropriately when speaking of the falsely dead parents of D and K.

"Thank you, Mister … Arc. Now as you've clearly got the intention of going first may I ask for your choice of opponent?" She asked.

"You." He retorted.

"I beg your pardon? You wish for your opponent to be me, how unexpected Mister Arc. However I must advise you to pick another opponent as I personally think with your lack of combat orientated education, I can assume you were not trained like your cousin Jaune?." That caused for slight anger to brew inside Jack. After all, he is Jaune Arc still.

"Your right Ma'am, I trained myself even with my_ lack_ of 'combat orientated education' I still believe…" Just as he was about to continue, blinked out of existence before appearing with a white mechanized pump-action shotgun in hand holding it against her temple. "... I can give you a run for your money, so what do you say?" Stunned silence was everywhere, whilst grins were plastered all over the Arc member's faces.

A tired sigh escaped from Glynda's mouth as she shook her head in disbelief "As you request Mister Arc, if you would be so kind to register your aura levels, we can then begin." She didn't feel scared or angered by his actions, after all, she did realize that her statement was rather harsh even if true.

After Jack's face appeared on the screens around the arena alongside GoodWitch's both got into position at each end of the arena with all the applicants now seated off in the stands ready for the show.

"If both participants are ready, Begin!" Blurted the voice of the A.I.

**Continued in chapter 4 - Mom I don't want to attend school… Again.**

**Okay thank you everyone for the continued support this will become a weekly upload hopefully starting now. **

**I had to prepare a lot of things for future chapters.**

**Now onto the interesting shit-**

**Semblance list:**

**Ronan O'Arc- 'Revenant' allows for Ronan to transfer his body into limbo(afterlife, purgatory etc.) This does allow him possession, each possession depends on who he is possessing. So far the limitation to his semblance is, it is on limited time as it consumes his aura and eventually when it gets to a certain point it transfers him back to the living realm.**

**Wolf of Rivea- 'Blade Master' this allows Wolf the ability of manipulating metal density making his blades or other minerals more durable whilst also allowing for his blades to become incredibly sharp. Limitations simply need to be grasping it for the semblance to work. (Still able to use signs,potions etc. None of the Arc clan have lost their magic of biologically enhanced abilities.)**

**Dovahkiin Arc- Unknown semblance. Yeah you lucky lot will have to wait until I reveal it, and yes I have already a planned semblance for him. However Dovah will use conjuration magic and some shouts saying his fake semblance is to summon creatures, weaponry etc.**

**Law D'Arc- 'Operation' Now this semblance is an interesting idea. So due to Law eating a devil fruit he lost the ability to gain a natural semblance instead his devil fruit over wrote his soul erasing his semblance.**

**Nexus Arc- 'Aura amplification' Yes Nexus will still possess canons semblance but that is due to me planning to create a lot of fun scenarios with it.**

**Sebastian Arc- Unknown semblance. This has already been decided as well but hear a hint its in some way an ability to summon items from an unusual place.**

**Booker Dewitt- 'Aura lines' Due to all the time Booker spent in Columbia effected his semblance becoming aura line creation where he can create transportation lines out of pure aura so he can use his 'sky hook' for moving around.**

**Zero vi Britannia- 'Aura dome' Zero can create a singular dome of protective aura to protect himself and others and whilst inside it has been theorised by Nexus with enough control it could potentially heal those without aura in the future when mastered.**

**Arthur Morgan- 'Gravity switch' That's right this is about to become inception up in this house. Athur affects the epicentre of gravity making the roof the floor and so on due to Arturs lack of fighting anything remotely close to grimm I figured give him something to mess around with for the lolz plus it most definitely comes in handy.**

**Trevor Bellmont- 'Sigils' Allow for a lot of useful things. That includes tracking marks, sigils that can force a previously marked item to come back to Trevor, and holds the ability of alarming Trevor if something crosses over a marking.**

**V- 'Soul theft' Simple semblance absorbs the Aura of those in physical contact for more than 15 seconds. **

**Aidan Pierce- 'Static' Aidan is capable of seeing the flow of electricity and radio/tv waves. I know in Watch Dogs you have something similar but this feels more natural to me plus this semblance will evolve eventually.**

**Edward Kenway- 'Sailors fate' Edward can cast a variety of sea based illnesses one would get whilst on the seas such as scurvy, sea sickness and unquenched thirst. This was in hopes so Edward wouldn't forget his time on the high seas.**

**Cayde-6- 'Sundance' Cayde can summon his previously deceased ghost. The ghost has all the abilities of what it had in his original universe such as raising him from the dead, mapping, scanning, hacking, summoning his speeder however he does not have access to his spacecraft had to draw the line somewhere.**

**Kiritsugu Arc Emiya- 'Stabilisation' Allows for things such as vertigo, effects or scenarios that can influence his field of vision or balance to become unaffected eventually he will outwardly stabilise buildings that may collapse and such.**

**Noctis Lucis Caelum- 'Bane of Fate' Unaffected by the flow of fate, luck, misfortune etc. Pretty much means he can't be influenced by fate altering abilities or possible Gods, he has become the writer of his own fate. This means he's also invisible in a sense to Gods trying to monitor him that aren't astrals.**

**John Arc- 'Bullet forger' By sacrificing some aura John can create bullets from said offered aura. However he has to only create one type of bullet at a time and a round with more stopping power costs more aura.**

**Jack Arc- 'Time lapse' Jack can reverse time for only up to 12 hours and it takes away all of his aura after use whilst also taking upto 1 months time to use it again. That's why in the story only in dire situations will it be used.**

**John Constantine- 'Compulsion' Pretty much no matter what Constantine will show up at the right place at the right time, every time. No matter how much anyone even himself tries to negate this ability is impossible. Aside from Noctis no one else is unaffected by this.**

**Zuko Arc- 'Resistance' Zuko has the semblance to negate elemental abilities or attacks directed at him. Very simple and will come in handy for you know who *cough Cinder cough*.**

**And finally most important.**

**DogMeat- 'Doggy doors' He basically creates a doggy door, on any door which can travel anywhere as long as he has entered through the door before. I planned a lot of future comedy scenes with this ability.**

**Anyway I own nothing as usual. **

**And a massive shout out to TheMischieviousPuppyDog again please check out his work and show your support.**

**So long fellow readers.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Mom I don't want to attend school… again.**

"Begin!" Announced the A.I.

Quick to react, Glynda extended her telekinetic field, feeling every square inch of the arena just as she was about to take hold of Mister Arc's weapon. Jack instead beat her to the privilege of the first move.

Having only witnessed few accounts of Ms. Goodwitch actually exerting herself in combat based scenarios, Jack used _**Time Dash**_ allowing him to move at an incredible pace not even she could follow this also made her telekinesis useless against him whilst he was moving.

Jack used his powers to appear behind her getting into a blind zone of her gaze. That's when he shot 3 shotgun blasts into her right leg in an attempt to slow her movement down for the match.

However the advantage was soon lost as Glynda purposely allowed this to take place, grabbed the young man's gun having it float then twirl mid air until the barrel was in his face. Luckily Jack had exceptional reaction speed and used _**Time Dash **_once again dodging the shell intended for his face, now he circled Goodwitch with taking out a semi automatic glock from his back's waist, spraying clip after clip running circles around her, literally.

Glynda kept her composure not allowing a mere uneducated boy the satisfaction of gaining her annoyance. Crossing both her arms in front of her impressive bust, she let loose a translucent wave of telekinesis at an incredible speed.

Timing it (AN: Couldn't help a time pun) just right before the wave would collide he used his ability to _**Time Dodge **_from where he was, to then appearing behind the wave. Using the same ability once more he slammed into his opponent which triggered time to slow around him as he used the opportunity to unload a full extended clip of bullets at her right leg where he earlier attacked.

Time began to resume at a normal pace once again. Even with her experience of fighting at a distance using her semblance to its fullest capabilities, Glynda Goodwitch was a _fully_ trained huntress, allowing her aura to flow into her now balled fists, firstly she got a grasp of the man's right arm yanking him closer. Then finally unleashing blow after blow of enhanced aura fists into the man chest area before raising her left hand openly as it faintly glowed purple before he was launched into the arena's furthest away wall.

Looking up the headmistress noticed her aura was at a measly 68% whilst Jack Arc ruled over her with a 73% aura level. Truly she did feel a somewhat level of high regard for this young man who in her opinion already received a pass, although the disciplined teacher in her screamed for herself not to be bested by a possible upcoming student she may have to teach.

Taking a gander at the young man, he staggered slightly getting up, but Glynda took advantage of his slow movements alongside the debris created from the battle so far. Loosely concentrating she gathered all of the smallest materials around Jack as she created a terrifying hurricane of sharp edged concrete.

Gathering together in each individual hand of the time wizard, was highly condensed chronon energy ready to deal a massive explosive force. Aiming his right arm upward at the top of the eerily constraining attack and let loose his own causing the hurricane to dissipate and on instinct for the headmistress to protectively cover her eyes.

As she lowered her arm down but by then it was indeed too late for Jack Arc released his secondary _**Time Blast**_ from his left hand. The explosion began from Glynda's stomach before letting loose a strong shockwave of unknown energy to the well aged professor.

For those watching in the stands they were in awe at the display the two were presenting in front of their very eyes. Many excited whispers erupted not only from the recruits, shocked whispers of watching Ms. Goodwitch exerted herself from the third year group and surprisingly a heated argument from the committee over the man's performance, followed with saying they wished for him to join their respective schools.

However all lay silenced hearing the first explosion from Jack as the stands felt the shockwave shake them in their seats. Whilst the second one now that caused everyone to drop their jaws all the way down as a transparent blast of somewhat invisible energy hit the telekinetic woman imprisoning her said blast. Only a few noticed that she was moving slowly, as if this scene was shot in slow motion in an action movie.

The Arc's simply looked on in mild interest as they had all witnessed Jack's abilities first hand the only one still very much invested into this fight was Dovahkiin cheering on.

As the blasts effect of slowing began to recede, Jack quickly grabbed his downed shotgun from early cocking it as he strode over to the position he calculated Goodwitch would land. With only a couple of seconds later did the effects fully halt and Glynda Goodwitch was reintroduced to normal flowing time.

Shaking her head in an attempt to stop the ringing sensation in her ears did she finally realize the shadow looming over her body, looking up she was met with Jack Arc holding his starting weapon narrowing his eyes ready to fire at a hint of hostile intentions.

"It appears my loss this day, I yield Mr Arc." Rising up using her semblance holding a hand out in appreciation for the match which Jack happily accepted.

"Oh please Miss Goodwitch, I know you were not using your regular weapon which augments your semblance substantially, but clearly you showed restraint. I assume due to myself being neither criminal or Grimm?" Raising a question brow in hopes of Goodwitch proving his observation.

"Very astute Mr Arc, yet it was indeed an exceptional loss on my part. If you would please make your way to your fellow applicants that would be ideal." She softly stated before returning back to headmistress mode. Nodding in understanding he went in the direction of the exit to the stands.

Taking a look upward at the aura board she slightly widened her eyes at the final result Jack Arc rained over her aura with still 70% as she only had 34%. _'Truly that blast was exceptionally powerful, I can only imagine it's capabilities in a few years'._

"Thank you once more to Mr Arc for being the first to demonstrate. Now alphabetically I shall call forth the next applicant so would Miss -"

**Arena stands -**

After taking a seat next to 'his brothers' Jack observed three fights mostly being one sided in the favor of the training droids, so far these other applicants showed no real promise of passing whatever these professors were marking them on.

Most Arc members did deduce that they didn't solely pass you on the fact _if_ someone defeated their opponent either being huntsman in training or droid. But rather the control of their semblance if unlocked, tactics against either wounding or avoiding their opponent, aura integrity and probably the humility if applicants win or lose. For these applicants were meant to become protectors of Remnants inhabitants not become over glorified ass wipes.

The peaceful atmosphere of the Arcs conversing with each other was put on hold as loud buzzing noise was made declaring the loss of aura from the latest applicant.

"Next is…" Looking down at her scroll pad, Goodwitch noticed the next 'Arc' to participate. "Dovahkiin Arc, would you please come down as it is your turn." In response to the headmistress Dovah leaped from the stands creating a small crater when he landed.

Today Dovah wore simple cargo pants alongside a tight fitting yellow t-shirt with a roaring dragon on it, whilst worn above the shirt was a studded leather chest piece alongside a twin set of leather boots and wrist guards. On his face was what appeared to be a dark grey steel mask with small slits as eye holes for sight. In appearance the mask was intimidating yet the oddity was the light blue glow which irradiated from an unknown source.

This mask was dubbed Vokun in the language of Dragons, this mask greatly boosted the abilities of the wearer when it came to the use of illusion, alteration and conjuration spells greatly. A reason for such low class gear aside from the mask, that the great dragonborn wears was simply due to Dovah not wishing to out his smithing skills and rare armour to the possible classmates he may have this year.

"I am Dovahkiin Arc, a pleasure ma'am." He said smirking cheekily underneath his mask which caused the Arc and ones in disguise to groan. Goodwitch rubbed her temple in irritation knowing this one was going to be a real issue in the future.

"As we do encourage the enthusiasm you are presenting Mr Arc, but please remember to control yourself in a professional manner whilst in the presence of everyone here." She sternly warned the dragonborn. "Now if you would please step forward and select an opponent as we synchronize your aura level."

"I select… 30 drones at alpha Grimm level, ma'am." Only one applicant so far selected more than one drone however that person only selected a mere three, especially not at the level of alpha and still lost.

Shocked murmurings and a few insults were thrown in the direction of the dragon killer.

"Very well Mr Arc, I do hope you can handle this onslaught of enemies." She said whilst making her way to the stands to observe this match just like the others. Reaching the stands the Glynda pressed an assortment of buttons before 5 large metal doors receded into the ground allowing for all 30 drones to make their presence known.

As the drones were linked to attack the only selected aura signature in the arena, Dovahkiin started sizing up each individual machine selecting a strategy suitable for taking on each one.

"3… 2… 1… Begin!" Announced the A.I.

"When facing an army all ways make sure…" As Dovah spoke the hulking drones which matched an ursa major in size closed the distance vastly quickly, in comparison to its size, when suddenly the temperature vastly dropped to below freezing. Just when the closest two were only a meters distance away from Dovah did a purple flame arise from the ground. Revealing a massive ice golem which destroyed both drones with a resounding crunch of its large ice forearms.

"... To bring an army of your own!" Which he then proceeded to laugh out maniacally enjoying the facial expressions that almost everyone was making.

The drones however continued their attempted assault not picking up the signals of aura coming from the _**Frost atronach **_which meant they still sought to destroy Dovah. So 'Frosty' as Cayde liked to refer to the atronach by, began slamming and whacking away the incoming drones left and right. Eventually only 13 remained from the initial 30, not feeling as if he was giving an appropriate performance Dovah used a spell to return the atronach back to _**Oblivion**_ from where it appeared from.

Now with 'Frosty' gone Dovahkiin began slowly walking forward to the drone collective, doing so made a single drone lash out trying to deliver a claw attack at the supposed unarmed man.

As the appendage got within range of Dovah chest, it was severed so fast that only either an Arc or fully trained Huntsman and Huntress noticed what Dovahkiin did. As the limb laid on the floor everyone noticed what was now in Dovah's hands, two see through purple swords that had a very unique appearance; these were _**bound swords**_ in the shape of Daedric blades native to the world Dovah was from.

"So come now if you dare, you robotic sons of bitches!" With great power and speed Dovah set forth carving away at the remaining drones only after a few short minutes did it leave only one drone left, the one which had a sliced off right appendage.

Releasing his hold on the bound weaponry decided to conjure a flame atronach.

From Oblivions indigo blaze which insinuates a summon, appearing after the flames resided was a woman made of pure fire floating a few inches above the arena's floor. Dovahkiin approached _his_ atronach and gently caressed it's face, not feeling a tinge of burning sensation affecting him then he spoke.

"See that one over there." The atronach turned it's gaze away from its master to the only visibly working drone, then turned it's sights back. "Unleash your flames, full power leave not a trace." He ordered and with those orders did atronach leave it's master side.

Just as ordered it unleashed all of it, every last drop of it's being into incinerating that hunk of metal. Finishing its work the atronach returned to Dovah awaiting the next orders to be fulfilled. However with the buzzer sounding his victory the Arc cast away the atronach for the time being until its service was needed once again in the future.

Expecting the well mannered voice of Headmistress Goodwitch to have spoken declaring his need to exit the battle grounds. Turning around he noticed the slack jawed expressions of the audience clearly aghast at his performance, Goodwitch however displayed a more composed expression of shock, eyes brows raised high, eyes widened and mouth only a centimetre open.

"Mr Arc, by the great Brothers and Oum, what were those _things_." She initially stuttered trying to get his name out but rather quickly composed herself.

"Ooooh, you must mean the swords and atronachs, simply they are my semblance called 'Bound'. It allows me to summon creatures from who knows where." Dovah shrugged.

Truthfully his semblance hasn't been discovered but for the sake of allowing himself to use his magic he dubbed his conjuration spells and a short list of Thu'ums as his 'official' semblance.

"Please don't look so shocked, doesn't the Schnee family summon dead Grimm to their sides for battle?" He said rhetorically looking at Winter Schnee in the stands.

"Um… Ahem, yes indeed, I apologise, you may return to the stands Mr Arc." Clearing her thoughts away directing Dovah in the direction of the stands. Giving a polite nod he proceeded to walk away from his massacre of metal.

"Would John Arc please make his way to the arena floor." The announcement of another Arc about to fight began to greatly excite the other participants for another exceptional fight.

"Well, it seems I'm up, DogMeat stay and make sure the others don't do something ridiculous." John ordered his faithful companion. Who responded with a playful bark gaining him a scratch behind his ears from the _sole survivor_.

Approaching the huntress, John Arc stood in a military stance awaiting the aura reading process to finish it's completion. This military attitude was not missed by those more experienced in the audience very much gaining interest in the specialist Schnee.

For John's battle he decided to fight a third year which by coincidence was Coco Adel, a sort of friend for the Jaune's. When the battle commenced everyone was surprised by the atomisation of his weapons which he claimed was a storage semblance. The battle ended after a gruelling 14 minutes of raining bullets, the winner was John via having larger aura and superior accuracy in the battle.

After John it was Law's turn but before he could make his way to the stands he was halted by Goodwitch's announcement.

"I'm happy to inform you that Law D Arc has already passed the assessment." Came the surprising words of the huntress.

"Hmm?" Law responded raising a brow not having any prior knowledge of his successful enrollment.

"Just so there is no confusion for everyone thinking we are showing favoritism but Mr Arc has received this from Headmaster Ozpin. For Mr Arc defeated the bandit Lord Dorell Scente which was recorded and sent directly to the Headmaster." Pressing a key on the scroll pad a holoscreen appeared showing Law's battle with the bandit lord reported to have killed numerous huntsman squadrons and was defeated over a month ago by a mysterious traveller, handed over to the authorities, which was reported in the news.

The stands erupted from that, a bandit slayer was currently applying to Beacon academy!? That was the thought process of most.

"So in light of this recorded 'performance' Headmaster Ozpin has granted you access to enrollment of Beacon. This is the gratitude rightfully earned. So on behalf of the Headmaster, Vale and especially those who lost their lives to those criminals, we thank you." She proclaimed bowing her head slightly. Although Law saw this as nothing more than old news after all he never cared for grand gestures of gratitude. So Law returned to his seat.

Nexus performed admirably showing his remarkable aura control and spearmanship against a selected 31 drones as he wished to spite Dovahkiin, only a little.

Ronan merely decided against a third year that wielded frost encrusted dust chains that were incredibly difficult to deal with but Ronan rained victorious as he survived with 36% whilst the third year had below 29%. It wasn't a masterful performance like the other Arc's but still showed his potential and his incredible semblance 'Revenant' did fascinate many in the judging stands.

Sebastion faced off against only 12 drones wielding nothing more than a few previously selected crossbow bolts for the 'Agony crossbow' and his trusty revolver with explosive dust rounds as ammunition. It was a well fought battle but in comparison to the rest well it wasn't very bragging worthy.

However Zuko Arc was a different case entirely, the expert control of his _**fire bending**_ had many marvelling at its beauty and its veracity against the drones of over 20 when selected. The use of Zuko's bending did cause suspicion among those secretly aware of magic's existence but thanks to Aidan's extensive hacking skills, he ever so delicately decreased the former fire emperor's aura gage to show that his bending decreased the overall aura to give the well thought illusion of it being a semblance.

After Zuko's fight, the A.I announced a short break to clean the rings, dispose of the unrecoverable drones and to allow for the onlookers to socialise with the inclusion of other spectators to approach those that have peaked the interest of the Academy representatives.

Unluckily almost every clan member _with_ the listed name Arc were approached by their fellow applicants or by the Academies so they never gained any piece of mind during the break.

"Excuse me Mr Rivea, Mr Emiya and Mr Bellmont a word please." Turning around the three named individuals turned to see Ms Goodwitch.

"Wolf _of_ Rivea, no last name. A pleasure." He responded to her calling.

"So, what can we do for you?" Trevor asked impatiently since her arrival stopped him from eating some dried jerky. _Man, I missed modern society._ He thought of whilst storing away the food.

"If you could please follow me, what I seek to depart with would be best said in private." Already moving without anything else said Goodwitch made her way into a private viewing room of the arena.

Shrugging Trevor followed, quickly followed by Wolf and after some reservation so did Kiritsugu.

Entering the room they saw a very luxurious ensemble of culture based furniture, expensive monitoring equipment and Glynda Goodwitch standing beside Headmaster Ozpin leaning against his cane holding a mug of Valean coffee.

"Ah, good morning gentlemen, I hope this spontaneous meeting of mine isn't to your dissatisfaction?" Responded Ozpin to the gathered three.

"Wolf of Rivea, Witcher." Introduced Wolf.

"Trevor Bellmont, last son of the Bellmont family." With pride he declared.

"Kiritsugu Arc Emiya." He said in his usual emotionless tone.

"A pleasure, as you already can assume I'm Headmaster Ozpin of Beacon Academy." Ozpin said. "Now let me get down to business, you three before enrolling into Beacon illegally took Grimm extermination missions without any guild license or proper form of etiquette, although it is not my responsibility, I must inform you of this going forward." The three looked not at all shocked at the implications Ozpin was possibly implying.

"Yet with the growing Grimm populace it is very appreciated of your efforts." He said with a small smile of appreciation.

"Headmaster we must be quick." Said the doting headmistress.

"Oh my apologies Glynda, Mr Bellmont, Wolf of Rivea and Mr Emiya I wish to congratulate you on your successful enrollment to Beacon." He announced to the gathered.

"Thank you, Headmaster Ozpin for this opportunity." Kiritsugu bowed in acceptance of this very surprising turn of events.

"What he said." Replied Trevor, getting an unamused gaze from Goodwitch.

"I'm very intrigued to learn of this reasoning behind this decision?" Wolf raised a valid question.

Ozpin looked directly at the predator eyes of the Witcher before striding with the grace of years being Headmaster to the legendary Beacon academy, to the window overlooking the arena and stands.

"I have fostered many exceptional students over the course of my appearance as a professor and Headmaster. Among them I _knew_, a gut feeling perhaps yet I felt the untapped potential which was given freedom once entering Beacon." Turning around to speak again.

"That is what I witnessed when reviewing reports and even footage of your talents…" Looking at each individual but stayed the longest on Kiritsugu, which didn't go unnoticed.

"... being on full display. It was truly, for better words, extraordinary. So I hope that answers your query." Taking a satisfying sip from his mug.

"Yes, it does. Thank you Headmaster. We'll take our leave." Wolf, formerly Jaune, said leaving with his 'in secret' counterparts.

Once the door clicked shut after their leave a man jumped from the ceiling to ground level. Qrow Branwen had entered rather dramatically.

"So, Ozpin that's the bastard which almost killed my sister, huh?" He said with a slight edge to his words.

"Indeed, but I find it very hard to believe this young man bested Raven, especially now with the revelation of the spring maidens power." Stating his skeptical view on the evidence that was gathered.

"Come on Oz!Raven literally screamed on and on about Kiritsugu Emiya before she was put in that coma. I get it okay, I really do, but come on he was named how can you not be as annoyed as me!?" Qrow said in annoyance to Ozpin's lack of response.

"Qrow mind your-" Came the stern warning from his peer Goodwitch.

"It's quite alright Glynda, Qrow I am deeply concerned about Raven just like yourself. However you yourself must admit that the facts do not point towards Mr Emiya being an agent of Salem. When I looked into his eyes, did you know what I saw?" He asked rhetorically.

"Pain, anguish and guilt a lifetime's worth of it. He wore the same emotionless husk that I once had, and according to the records Mr Emiya was reported as being adopted by the Arc family just like Jack Arc informed Glynda here."

"Qrow with your sister's actions, she didn't make herself a friend of the law or people. She's killed many innocents and destroyed many lives." He said with slight disgust that even Qrow understood since he met some survivors of their raids.

"It still doesn't feel right Oz, the guy who pretty much killed my sister, your maiden, had crippled not only her aura but even you said her magic was killing her. If it wasn't for Jimmy's maiden healing tank thingy, she'd be dead." He said gritting his teeth at the fact a second injured almost dead maiden lay underneath Beacon ripe for the picking, and with it being his sister hurt.

"If I entertained your biased feelings toward him, Qrow, I may be imprisoning a man innocent of hunting down a maiden, yes he tried to kill your sister and having him at Beacon is concerning for you, I understand. Including the possibility that _if_ he is working for Salem would you rather him wandering Remnant slaying the other Maidens?" Ozpin stated the major facts of his decision of enrolling Kiritsugu into Beacon instead of a secluded jail cell.

"*Sigh* Okay, okay but hear me out. _If_ the kid didn't try to kill my dear old sister for Salem, then that leaves three possible conclusions. Raven might have killed this guy's friends or possibly some distant family relatives which set him off on a revenge slaughter spree." He said "That or he was hired by one of Salem's agents without knowing of her spring maidens powers. Which let's be honest is unlikely. Or he's just some kid that _really_ hates scumbags."

Qrow said laying down possible motives for his actions.

Just as his boss was about to speak again did he interrupt.

"Or he hates the Branwen family, for something I or Raven did and is hunting down each bit of family I have left. Meaning the possible reason behind coming to Beacon is to get to my niece, so don't tell me to 'understand'."

"Alright, Qrow for the first few weeks after initiation if he manages to become a first year you have my full permission to monitor Mr Emiya _only_ just to help calm your nerves and any doubt on Salem being involved." The Headmaster ordered.

"Fine, if you don't need me, I have a bar calling my name." He said with a cheeky grin, before transforming and flying off.

"I should go back to the recruitment, please call me if you need anything Headmaster." Said Glynda, which he responded with an appreciated nod.

_Change is coming my dear Wizard._ He heard the teasing tone of Jinn inside his mind. Which in truth he agreed with.

Looking down he watched with a century honed analytical gaze of everyone present noticing the very few that made his heart beat twice as fast. For in the crowd he could feel it his warriors were gathering, growing ever stronger the time of Salem's downfall was growing at a slow yet still speedy pace.

"Yes, this truly will be one very special batch of students this year, indeed." He mused. Taking a sip of his lovely beauti-

"AGHHH, hot, hot, why!? Why have you betrayed me like the others my dear coffee!" He screamed dropping to his knees crying at the scorching sensation from his tongue due to the coffee being incredibly too hot. _Damn Qrow and his semblance to hell! _He comically thought, raising a fist upward.

**-Stands-**

The three had just returned to the others. The first to acknowledge their presence was Cayde and well he responded with less than appropriate…

"Oh the mighty warriors have returned after slaying beasts most foul, please I must marry you off to my daughter and …" Cayde spoke in a ladylike voice until he was smacked to the ground by V's panther which proceeded to sit atop of him much to the exo's displeasure.

"Ignoring are regal troublemakers' words, what did the headmistress seek?" V asked, not taking his eyes away from his reading material but still very intrigued by the meeting they have returned from.

"We met Headmaster Ozpin…" Kiritsugu spoke, _now_ gaining the full attention of all those gathered. "Just like Law here, we were given exception of having to participate and given special accommodation to participate in initiation." He finished showing no form of expressive emotion.

"Did you notice the other presence in the room?" Asked the Witcher.

"Yeah, from what I could pick up on was definitely male from how he breathed, he's a close friend of Mr Booze and was obviously targeting Kiritsugu with his gaze. However this guy is a professional for sure from the process of elimination most likely Ozpin's bodyguard." Trevor spoke up on his observation which gained an affirmative nod from Wolf.

"Any idea why he's got a vendetta against you?" Wolf asked the magus.

"A possible friend of Raven perhaps that somehow learned of my involvement with killing her or most likely Qrow, her younger brother." He said, throwing his net into the pool of conspiracy.

"In any case we will definitely have hassle in the future bloody spectacular." Constantine groaned out irratetly.

"E- rank luck at it's best." He muttered which he then proceeded to take a long sigh before sitting down to watch the rest of the fights before going to have around 12 cigarettes to wash away the stress.

**Arena 5 hours later -**

"I thank you all for attending today for it is the future of Remnants peace you fight to protect no matter if you're a Huntsman, Huntress, police, doctor but rather instead strive towards being a positive influence to the kingdoms." Goodwitch said, taking a breath before continuing. "If you receive a scroll message or letter to your residence about your successful admission in the next 48 hours, you will then be required to make yourselves ready and prepared for pick up from Vales local bullhead docks to take you to Beacon." This got many positive sounds from those who did well in the battles before it died down.

"I expect that all of you will be there sharp, although if you have other methods of travel to Beacon you are welcomed to use that for your convenience, I once again thank you and hope to see some of your faces this year in my class, dismissed." She said the last part in her stern voice.

At this point many were filing out of the room speaking about the prospect of seeing Beacon etc yet for the Arc clan they saw it as merely an opportunity to show themselves up for the mistakes of their time as 'Jaune' Arc but this time, this time was special they could feel it that this life was going to be different.

**Chapter 5 - I smell shenanigans. **

**Disclaimer- Don't own shit.**

**Thank you for all the views and favourites. I'll keep trying to meet your expectations. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- I smell shenanigans**

**Two days later**

**Year 859, September 17th **

**Location- Beacon transportation Airship, currently 2 hours away from approaching Beacon Academy.**

Currently inside the Airship many initiates chatter away, a good handful admiring the view of Vale from the skies, or the few currently performing maintenance on their unique weapons before landing, it truly was a peaceful sight. Well until it wasn't…

"_Whyyyyy, why does that lot get to use _our_ private bullhead whilst we're stuck on this floating nightmare of teenage angst and gossip ughh._" Groaned Cayde over the short range Arc clan commlink.

"_Listen Exo, for the final time! _They_ have the last name of Arc, so _they_ get to ride the bullhead that has the _Arc clan_ brand." _Chided Aidan. "_If you remembered, we can't allow for it to seem that we are too close to the 'Arc's' as it may bring unnecessary attention towards us and our real origins. So until initiation we must act as though we have no history with the others, understood?_"The Fox sternly questioned.

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah understood, still sucks though." _Cayde once more groaned in annoyance.

"_In fairness…" _The lone outlaw began as he lifted up his hat looking at the _too_ hopeful people gossiping around his seat. He then lowers the hat in an attempt to appear asleep. "_... I hate this just as much as the resident tin man, these lot dunno nothing that awaits them, that just pisses me off." _He continued. _"We've got the most experience than anyone here, yet we still chose to come to a school for what? More experience that we could have simply gained on the road, could have made a decent buck along the way."_ Said Arthur Morgan with his usual thick american southern accent over the comms.

"_*Sigh* Arthur we can't help it, that if we do not do this now, we will only find difficulty further down said road, anyway when we become first years you can make all the more money in due time, so be patient._" Said the calming of V.

"AHHH FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" Came the voice of an enraged random male.

Turning around for some of the Arc's in disguise and some waking due to the rude awakening, they saw an over crowded group of people. If someone looked closely they would see John Constantine currently gambling away with 3 other people in a game of poker, with Constantine having the largest stack of lien present.

"Listen mate if you were going to play you should remember the first rule of gambling is be prepared to lose, well that and tipping your waitresses very well" His british accent coming in handy as he winked seductively at some of the gathered females, this action further angered the teen who lost.

Just before the teen could lash out at Constantine, a very cold sensation was felt against the teen's neck. Currently Edward Kenway was holding one of his swords against the teen throat.

"Not really a wise move there mate, best stick to movin away now before you hurt yourself, hmm?" The pirate smugly threatened.

In response the teen grunted in anger before moving off to the other corner of the Airship. John and Edward quickly shared a look before going back to their individual business.

Looking around Edward spotted Wolf and Trevor together playing a game of 'gwent', from the facial expressions Trevor was making would imply he was struggling, as Wolf wore a confident smirk at his opponent.

The King of kings was happily playing a video game on his scroll pad not really paying attention around him. Zero was currently striking up conversation with other first year candidates hiding his true personality of a strategic demon, ready to show those opposed to him a true hell of flames. Booker Dewitt was playing a guitar situated in the centre of the ship where a couple dozen were recording or happily following the beauty of the music and his voice.** (Bioshock infinite- Will the circle be unbroken- Booker singing it instead of Elizabeth).**

Arthur was happily dozing off in a quieter part of the ship having his hat covering his face blocking out the sunlight.

The black clad assassin Kiritsugu was meticulously cleaning his Thompson Contender whilst having headphones blocking out the pointless chatter of the hormonal teenagers around him, it was odd with Kiritsugu opting to take the regular transport yet he simply wished to gauge the 'competition'. As for the half devil, V was currently sitting behind Kiritsugu reading away happily a copy of 'The Tale Of The Dragonborn' that Dovahkiin stored in his oblivion bag.

Reaching the far left corner of the airship Edward sat down next to Aidan.

"So what did we get?" Edward asked, not taking his eyes away from the crowd.

"We currently have a total of 54 possible classmates on this airship alone not including us, 38 of the total being human, the remainder faunes." Aidan continued. "From what I gathered only 12 of this bunch will have a chance at initiation, the rest are either too under experienced or simply using family/friend connections to allow them the opportunity of Beacon." He finished his analysis.

"Not surprised really." Edward shrugged before slouching back into his seat. "Be honest with me Aidan, do you _believe_ this is the right choice?" In response Aidan closed his scroll to give Kenway his full attention. "We went through all the shite our original worlds had to offer, we get a second chance at life, with youth…" He said caressing his less rugged face from the future or is it the past? "Yet mister demon emperor over there, says the best move was to join Beacon, _seriously_!? I get it, the first year will be a cake walk since we already did it, but being subjected to 4 years of dealing with brats and paperwork, bollocks it's all just bollocks!"

Truthfully Aidan originally thought the same when it was brought up, but now? Now he knew perfectly well…

"Kenway, do you remember why Huntsman and Huntresses have such popularity? It's because this modern society was built on over glorified stories. If we become licensed Huntsman we gain more than lose anything of significant value." Edward gave him a skeptical look, so Aidan continued. "Firstly we gain recognition, which allows us more opportunities for jobs, secondly we follow different laws in comparison to any other, such as any vigilante work we do will simply be seen as typical Huntsman work, thirdly being at the academy provides the clan basic facilities and resources to improve ourselves & equipment, do I need to go on?"

"Still I concede the point of it all being very annoying especially for it to be Beacon academy instead of any other, I would have preferred Atlas academy at least I'd be able to have a tighter hold on my _asset_." Aidan reminisced about his trip to Atlas and having the Schnee Dust Company wrapped around his finger.

"I would have preferred Shade academy, gives me a homely feeling with the absolute chaos and outlaw like kingdom." Edward said, throwing in his two cents. Chuckling to himself about how he'd probably spend all his money in a matter of minutes drinking.

As Beacon academy began to come into view, the hacker decided to bring up the unanswered question.

"How do you feel with the high probability of running into _them_ again?" This question made the assassin have a very small frown not unnoticed by Aidan.

"If yah be referring to RWBY and NPR, in all honesty I never really thought about them at all, on Earth, sailing her bountiful seas," Edward seemed to gain a longing look before continuing. "I figured 'fuck it forgive and forget'. Then now… now I think, it will hurt sure but what can you do, it happened a long time ago _for all of us_. If- _when_ I see them or god forbid speak to one of them, well I'll just act normal no need to lose my head over planning this shite." He finished giving a quick shrug of the shoulders before looking at Aidan with a look asking 'What about you?'

"For me I feel nothing, towards them or the others that caused us hassle. Were new people no matter what world or lives we lived, so worrying about a team and select group of others I haven't seen in almost 45 years isn't really too much of an issue for me. Anyway we have a man who's killed dragons, someone who can control fire and then a person able to travel between the realm of the dead and the mortal one." Getting up Aidan stretched his joints ready for disembarking in about 20 mins he estimated with Edward following his example.

_***BEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPP!* **_

A ear shattering blaring sound came from outside the airship, outside flying opposite the airship bus on its right side showing a bullhead sporting a black paint job however what stood out was the Arc sigil of two yellow crescents reminiscent of a moon.

After staying idle for a few minutes the Arc transport sped forward at an incredible speed creating a sonic boom slightly shaking the airship but due to the huge size it was only comparable to a slight rumble to the occupants.

Finally the large transport carrier had reached Beacon Academy, this garnered varied reactions from the Arc's coming from the ship but they all had a same feeling of melancholy they appreciated the view and the inspiring protectors, yet the old memories were slightly disheartening but not crippling.

**Arc transport- Osiris, Beacon's landing strip**

"Ah! Beacon finally here, so you guys want to head to the speech first or take a wonder?" Came the first individual to exit the bullhead, Dovahkiin Arc.

"I'm heading to the nearest bathroom for your information, seriously what a design flaw." Said Jack Arc before disappearing into a blur in the distance.

"Well Mr small bladders clearly occupied, so what about the rest?" He asked with curiosity.

"I'm heading to the speech. Maybe this time around the Headmaster will provide something more inspiring, _**Room, Shambles!**_" With a large dome of blue aura appearing, now where Law once stood, was a small pebble.

"I'll come with you Dovah, I could use the stretch before heading over, DogMeat would probably best do with one as well" Said John Arc with an affirmative bark coming from DogMeat.

"I shall join you also, I would like to see where would be ideal for meditation for later." Said the voice of Zuko Arc just exiting the bullhead.

"What about you Nexus, Seb, Ronan?" Dovah asked the remaining handful.

"Seb and I will head to the orientation scope for the rest of the possible first years, later." Ronan replied, giving a small two fingered salute as he headed off with Sebastian giving a nod and similar 'later' before being out of sight.

"I'll just head to the orientation, read a few aura signatures while I'm there, see what we'll be dealing with, au revoir." Said Nexus walking past the rest of fellow clan members.

"Well shall we boys!" Dovah said with a shit eating grin. With Zuko and John rolling their eyes at him, but DogMeat just barked happily oblivious.

**After 30 mins of walking the grounds…**

"For me it's been almost 100 years since I last laid eyes on Beacon, and quite frankly mesmerized by the changes, the two new arena areas look amazing, the public gardens look almost completely new" That got a very pleased smile and nod from Zuko remembering the peaceful atmosphere it provided. "The smithing stations and workshops are new, can't wait for an opportunity to create another masterpiece! Although I am confused with the swimming area added, any clue guys?" Asked the bewildered Dovahkiin.

John rubbed his chin in contemplation over scenarios related to possible need for the use of said pool. "It may hold the purpose of teaching Huntsman how to face sea based Grimm and possibly build up stamina." John provided to the group.

"It does seem probable, with the lack of Huntsman and Huntresses that fight Grimm in an aquatic environment on jobs or bodyguard duties. Yet I do see the added possibilities of a pool for training." Zuko wisely pointed out.

"Anyway we should head to the orientation they most definitely will start-" Dovahkiin stopped abruptly causing Zuko and John to follow, standing in front of them were three students, judging by the Beacon uniforms, harassing another student who had a bucket over their head as the others laughed.

"Hey you guys must be Beacon students! The names Dovahkiin, tough, strong and ready to make your heads roll off your shoulders, so back up!~" The dragonborn said in a rather cheerful manner.

Looking at the mountain of a man who was Dovahkiin wearing full ebony armor this day, the students decided to simply cut their losses and walk off before giving a somewhat of a threat to the female bucket head student. Soon the three Arcs got to the girls side and helped her stand up.

"Hey missy you doing alright?" Concern evident in Dovahkiin's words. Just as he took off the bucket did he finally realise _who the fuck_ he just helped. Drum roll please…

Nora Valkyrie, with two new streams of tears coming down her cheeks, a far cry from the once chipper personality the Arc's remembered.

"Um Nor-! I mean miss are you okay?" Zuko said from the sideline very confused on what was going on, of all people to run into on the first day back at Beacon and it was the one person they considered a sister a lifetime ago. Was somehow being _harassed_? Nope! Not buying it no way Nora would let anyone pick on her with their legs still being fully intact.

"*Sniff* Ye- yeah I'm good *sniff* thanks." She said very softly to no one in particular. After allowing herself a minute to rub her eyes and straighten her uniform she spoke. "Sorry about that new besties! The names NORA! Nora Valkyrie at your service!" She exclaimed back in her regular hyper energetic demeanor but that wasn't fooling these Arc's.

"Well Nora," started John. "I'm John, that's Dovahkiin on your left and Zuko on the right" Indicating to each individual named with Dovah giving a salute back but underneath his mask he was very concerned about Nora's 180 degree change of personality. He wasn't the only one as Zuko gave a short nod of greeting thinking about her current well-being.

Then a growling bark came from behind John. Catching the Valkyries attention.

"Ah sorry about that boy, this is-" Almost too fast to comprehend DogMeat was picked up by the energetic bomber squealing at the absolute adorableness of the K-9. "...DogMeat. Anyway Nora it was nice meeting you but we have orientation to get to…" When stating the obvious that they would be leaving her Nora's happy expression began to wither. " But we have no clue where it is being held so would you mind showing us where it is." It was a lie truthfully he knew where it was but seeing Nora become upset just seemed cruel no matter what past experience he had with her.

"Oh. OH you need a guide then I'm your gal! Onward minions to battle!" At that the Arc's looked at each other before collectively thinking _'Minions? That's definitely Nora.'_ Before following behind her with DogMeat still being hugged like a plushie toy, personally liking the attention giving the girl occasional licks.

**Orientation Beacon stands overlooking the gathered crowd, Team Rwby and PR.**

"Oh wow!" Squealed the voice of Ruby 'Reaper' Rose. "Yang, look at all the new weapons they're gorgeous, I just want to hug them, love them, take them back to our room and-" Ruby said over excitedly drooling at the display of newcomers.

"Anddddd I'm gonna stop you right there little sis, don't need to hear anymore of your weapon fetish~" Yang said teasing her younger sister getting an appalled sounding 'YANG!' from not only Ruby but Weiss as well.

"For the decency of what remaining dignity we have left Xiao Long, cut it out and behave in a proper dignified display of what a Beacon student should be acting like." Weiss 'Achoo' Schnee said with a chilling tone. That got a flinch from Yang as she apologised and rubbed the back of her neck with a sheepish smile.

"Well what about you Kitty cat seeing anything you fancy~" Yang asked her partner.

"No one truly is catching my eye as of yet, and Yang, _stop_ with the nickname already it's been almost a year now it's simply tasteless humour at this point." Said the ever calm voice of the book worm Bl-

"_**Room, Shambles"**_ suddenly even having the gall to interrupt this narrator did a man wearing a black and white fur hat, with an open brown & accented orange hooded long coat, showing off his very impressive muscular form and heart shaped tattoo. Alongside blue jeans and a very large Nodachi blade in its scabbard.

"Oye, you Blake Belladonna?" Came the voice of a very charming rebellious man, which had a couple females nearby start fanning themselves at the appearance of the stunning individual, staring at the faunus in disguise.

"Yes, I am." She stated flatly not showing any reaction on the outside, whilst inwardly shocked at his sudden appearance, slightly flushed at the man's physical features and fear about why he was looking for her.

"At least I don't need to look for you in the future now" He muttered, with Blake being the only one able to hear thanks to the Faunus heritage. "This is for you, Belladonna, open it at your leisure." After taking out a letter with her name written on it in purple ink, he then leapt over the railing landing smoothly before walking in a random direction.

"Well, he seemed-" Weiss began.

"Hot, Oh my Oum did you hear and see _him,_ Weiss!" Yang said not so subtly.

"I was going to say rude, but yes he was rather, ahem, charming." The former heiress said looking away with a tinge of pink adoring her cheeks.

"So Blake, what do you think the letter is about?" Said the ever so innocent and curious voice of Ruby.

Taking a long breath calming any negative thoughts possibly associated with it either being a ploy of the Fang, tentatively tearing open the envelope ready for anything, although she wasn't ready for what it truly entailed. For inside was a letter and a few photographs, 5 to be precise.

The first was that of her mother Kali, looking incredibly worn out as if she fought several Grimm bare handed, but this wasn't what caused a very surprised gasp to catch the attention of Blake's teammates, in the photo Kali was holding two babies, faunus children, close to her chest, having a toothy smile and tears sliding down her face and Ghira, her father, seeming incredibly happy, happier than she ever saw the panther faunus.

With shaking hands she turned over the photo and saw written text saying;

'**My darling kittens Naga & Kasha with Mommy and Daddy, named after Blake's favourite stories as child XOXO**'. That caused Blake to tear up, causing her teammates to become very worried until she finally answered.

"I'm, I'm a big sister!" She announced joyfully getting many to raise a brow not expecting the route this day was taking.

"Oh MY OUM, CONGRATS BLAKE! You are officially part of the big sister club and with that come many perks~" Yang said, wrapping Blake into a deeply painful embrace. That soon snapped Blake out of her surprise and joy of her siblings as she quickly broke free and desperately scanned the letter that came with photos.

_Dear My little Kitten…_

_It has been so long since I laid my eyes on you in person, firstly me and your father, don't feel angry at your leaving you went to fight for a cause that you wish to embrace fully, so as your parents we must step away at times and let you leave and see the world. We love you Blake Belladonna now and forever._

_If you've seen the pictures, then you should know, you're a big sister now and I want _all_ my kittens to get along. I want you in their lives Blake, please. _

_The quietest Kasha takes after you when you were only a babe she has similar ears to your's, whilst Naga seems to be very giddy and joyful, just looking at them makes Ghira, the big softy, tear up it's honestly precious. _

_However the origins of these two girls wasn't a happy one not until _those two_ arrived on Menagerie. Blake I was supposedly going to miscarry- _(This got Blake's heart beginning to thump so loud she felt it was ready to explode)_\- I was 3 months along at the time, we didn't even know. Then one day I started feeling great deals of pain, I was so scared as if I was going to lose them. _

_Then we heard of a young man's talents who appeared on the island, he was a human, an exceptional man, also very handsome _(This garnered an embarrassed blunch to adorn her cheeks)_ Ghira sought him out, he was so nice Blake the way he took care of me. _

_He saved your sisters lives Blake, without him we wouldn't have been able to hear their wails, let them see the sky, breath their own breaths. Not only did he perform surgery, he helped deliver them to me and Ghira. _

_He's a good man, more than I could ever have dreamed of his smile alone made me so happy when he smiled so happily at the girls. Kasha is his favourite I think. _

_So hopefully Law managed to find you and deliver this, we love you Blake Belladonna, never forget that._

_Sincerely your mother & father _

_Kali and Ghira Belladonna_

_X_

_Ps- The scroll number is on the back and I hope you enjoy the photos. ;)_

Blake slowly put down the letter feeling, well she was feeling a lot of things at the moment but overall settled on heartwarming as she gained validation from her parents, the birth of her twin sisters and the love she thought once lost to her.

Looking at the remaining photos consisted of her father holding one of the girls in his arm seeming so at peace and standing next to him was a blonde man with spiked short hair wearing a red tie, white shirt, black trouser and a trench coat honestly he had a scary resemblance to- _Jaune!?_ As the comparison clicked in her mind she looked at the back to see a message '**My big strong man and his daughter Naga, John Constantine with Kasha**'.

'_Okay Blake calm down, Jaune's be gone for more than 6 months, even if he resented my team he wouldn't even have known where I came from so that's probably just someone that share a resemblance to him-_

'_WAIT, Mom said that Law guy's last name was Arc, but Jaune never told anyone he had any brothers or cousins, what's going on!?'_

Suddenly a voice spoke in her mind a very dark a demented voice _**'You know he has every right to hate you, after what you did, after what we did. Plus your one to talk about secrets.'**_ The voice preceded to laugh hysterically before disappearing into the background of her subconscious.

Leaving herself a mental note to speak with 'Law D Arc' later, she tentatively looked at the remaining photo's showing Law sitting down holding little Kasha, silently sleeping in his arms as a small smile which he showed in the photo warmed her heart. There wasn't a message on the back but the subtext was obvious 'He truly is a good man.' She thought.

The fourth photo seemed to be a portrait picture most likely taken a few days after her mother recovered. For in the photo Kali, Ghira, Law, John and a few others she recognised from the menagerie community stood together in a group with Ghira and Kali, with her girls, at the centre of the crowd smiling happily. '**My kittens first day outside, Farewell day for the boys September 3rd**' This made Blake give an audible awe, then she noticed the pouting face of Ruby, so Blake handed her teammates the photo's she already saw, as she looked at the final one. Well she began at first turning a shade of crimson thought in impossible before an unstoppable nosebleed burst out.

For what Kali Belladonna sent as the fifth photo was neither of herself and Ghira or even the twins but rather a hatless, clothless - only a towel covering his precious areas - a sweaty, well toned, glistening and all around, well as Yang would put it in the past 'Hot as hell piece of man meat' and at this point Blake would very much agree. At seeing this Blake mentally cursed at he mother for sending this knowing of her mom's teasing habits.

Noticing Blake's change, Yang leaned over to see what had her partner was all hot and bothered about, and saw _it_. The amazing piece of teasing material she could have ever asked for.

"Oh does Kitty cat, see something she fancies~" Yang mused gaining an embarrassed glare from her partner as she stashed the photo away at light speed.

As the musing of Team RWBY was underway, the members of Team PRN or Prune currently watching the residings of their sister team began to get very worried about a certain wingless Valkyrie's absence.

"Have you received any word from Nora yet, I'm starting to get worried." Came the ever so tranquil voice of Lie Ren. After not receiving a response, he turned to face the red headed spartan only to see her flirting with a few blonde haired students in the stands near her.

Anyone who looked at the blonde students could see they were either very uncomfortable with the attention they were receiving and some are just outright scowling at the famous Pyrrha Nikos.

After Jaune's disappearance and Ozpin's verbal lashing he gave to the Beacon students opposed to _his decision_ in having Jaune Arc stay and his enrollment, changed a few perspectives realising the error of their judgements but not Team Rwby's or Team PRN. That didn't come until a few months later after Jaune went M.I.A, ever since Pyrrha became mentally unstable to a degree. It started off after it reached the third month of Jaune being nowhere in sight and out of the blue Pyrrha started dating someone who had similar looks to Jaune in terms of hair and eye colour. It only lasted a week.

At first the two teams thought nothing of it until after Pyrrha had gone through her 5th relationship in little under a month did they decide to ask around for information with her last boyfriends. When finally managing to get one to talk to the group about Pyrrha he said Pyrrha merely used him for some sick roleplay of being her old partner, saying she would call him Jaune very often then play it off as a slip of tongue but he knew better. Then he embarrassingly came out and said their relationship became increasingly _physical_. Yet afterwards she would leave not saying a word every time, then after their last *Ahem session she broke up with him simply saying in a cold emotionless tone "You're not him."

Soon they confronted Pyrrha about this fixation of Jaune's memory, only for her to lash out in anger saying never to bring up his name again, everyone was at the time incredibly shocked at the display of raw emotion. However after Ren used his semblance on her she spoke calmly about how she regrets Jaune leaving but wouldn't regret what she did to him.

Although Pyrrha was the least hardest to deal with as the teams let her do what she needed to cope until they could persuade her otherwise, this started to cause rumours of her debauchery and overall messed up notion of a relationship. Many students who fell into her radar were either outright terrified of her thinking she might sexually assault them or hurt them if they didn't comply. A large number of people gave her a wide berth whenever near.

During this time of 6 months of no Jaune, the Teams had very little enjoyment going about in their lives;

Ruby was harassed constantly about her treatment of Jaune from those who actually never minded him being in Beacon, truthfully only the same year as her team actually hated Jaune for the transcripts, the seniors honestly only saw it as paper after all they didn't come to Beacon to judge people over there entrance into said academy but rather to better themselves and lay down their lives if needed for the people of Remnant.

Ruby broke down one day so badly she passed out, when she eventually woke, Ruby started to block everything out that was negative in her life, it became incredibly unhealthy that she had to forcibly see a specialist to do with mental health.

Weiss had it more tough than her partner. During this time, Weiss lost Neptune after he broke up with her in a heated argument on how she treated his friend, the same friend responsible for starting their relationship. Weiss became depressed for a long while before bouncing back only for her progress of recovery to come crashing down because only 2 months after being M.I.A, the Schnee dust company was hacked by 'The Fox' revealing everything that her father had done over his time as CEO to the entirety of Remnant. Many Faunus called for the head of her father which is even in the end they got it. The execution was broadcasted on a private scroll network as Ironwood couldn't deny the public's request to see 'the traitor of humanity and faunus' last moments.

That day many cheered at the fact the man who pretty much helped accelerated the extremist White fang group. Even secretly Weiss was glad that her father got justice that even she couldn't deny was rightfully earned. Yet with the reveal of Weiss's fathers crimes many scorned her, mostly those who had dark past's with the SDC.

Although with this tragedy was a small silver lining, with the death of Jacque, Sienna Khan made a press conference announcing the White fang or rather the now Black fang stepping away from the radicalness they had been implementing the last decade. Then one day Weiss received a call from her mother saying she was taking over the SDC as the rightful CEO of the company and that she entered rehab a while ago, until her mother said she had to renounce Weiss's claim of heiress to appease those who still took issue with the _real_ Schnee family.

A heated one sided argument came from Weiss that night and after it was over she didn't leave her room for a week.

For Blake well she hadn't been outed as a secret faunus or white fang member during this time. Yet many faunus of Beacon refused to talk to her which made her very disheartened, then came the day of the Schnee CEO's being successfully hunted by 'The Fox' Blake became enthralled by the actions of this person single handedly bringing down all the corrupt elites in Atlas.

Later after the execution of Jacque came the announcement of the Black fang, the new faunus equality group set to eradicate corruption following the example of the now legendary 'Fox'. However the White fang an organisation made by her father was being dragged into the dirt by those that wished for 'extinction' and her crazy ex was the one leading the charge, Adam 'overcompensating' Taurus.

Even though she faced being bullied on a regular basis by the seniors for the treatment of Jaune even though it wasn't over her race it still upset her very much. None more so than Sun, Sun came to Blake the second day Jaune has not returned to Beacon confronting her about everything, originally Blake told the full truth about her treating Jaune like the dirt not seeing anything wrong with her actions in the past.

But the words that came from his voice and the tone he spoke sent shivers down her spine _**'You're a monster, Blake.'**_ After that day Sun never once came near her or the team, on the day most of the exchange students needed to return due to the cancelation of the Vytal festival. Blake sought out Sun one last time to speak but he just gave the cold shoulder as he entered the Airbus.

Blake even for a while started contacting Haven Academy trying to speak with him but due to the reported harassment by Sun to the new headmaster Davis Shields (Rhino faunus) sent an enquiry about Blake to Ozpin, resulting in her CCT privileges to be revoked until she is deemed fit to use it responsibly.

Now Yang _was_ the life of the party until everything came to light, the harassment of her Team and Team PRN made her lash out so horrifically it was like literal hell came for a visit. Now Yang was outed as being "A complete psycho", then one day Ozpin called just her up into the tower and to her complete shock her dad, Tai was there with her uncle Qrow and even more surprising Junior.

Turns out Junior had security cameras plastered all over his club, this didn't faze Yang not until her rather 'interesting' way of interrogating and the destruction she caused were thrown right in her father's face. She honestly felt so scared as if a kid once again, Qrow and Tai decided to fuck subtlety then proceeded to…

_**Flashback 4 months ago, Headmaster's office.**_

"Tha- that's mom, seriously what the fuc-" Yang said in complete shell shock of what was being shown.

"Watch it young lady! *sigh* And yes that's Raven Branwen, your mother, Raven the bandit queen." Tai Xiao Long said with remorse in his voice, having to finally break the news to her, about 17 years late to be honest.

"Bandit Queen!? You let me _willingly_ even search out this, this monster!" She seethed out not caring that it was her father speaking to her.

"Listen firecracker, it wasn't like we wanted to hide this from you but look me in the eye and tell me and your dear old dad you wouldn't have gone searching for her even if we told you sooner." Qrow said fully sober and serious to his niece. Yang began to growl slowly then went to speak only for no words to come out.

"Yang" Her father spoke gently. "We couldn't tell you for so many reasons, but the main one was your safety" Yang went to interrupt, but Tai raised a firm hand up stopping her. "Do you have any idea the amount of people I've had to protect _you from_? Any idea that once when you were a child only 7 years old, people who Raven had wronged, people who suffered from rape at the hands of her bandits, I nearly broke my vow as a Huntsman to protect civilians by almost killing those people?" Taking a breath to calm his anger. "Raven Branwen has done nothing, _nothing _good for this family. It's purely been suffering every year, I still get hate mail from every so often, it tears my heart apart. The woman I made love to, which brought my little sunny dragon into this world, was nothing more than _filth_." He spat the last word with venom.

"I admit after Summer's death I was not a father, but a pitiful excuse for one, you became Ruby's mother figure you were amazing, look at you I saw no trace of your mother but of Summer, the true mother of my children." He smiled looking at Yang, getting a smile but nervous one at that. However Tai's smile turned into a frown.

"Until I was informed by Ozpin here" When his name was mentioned the man coyly sipped from his treasured mug. "That you destroyed a club, crippled civilians and workers alike brutally… Yet that isn't what has me seething,it's what happened to poor Jaune." The way her father said _that guy's name _unnerved her. "I'm his god-father Yang, David Arc was my best friend outside of my team, I'm the god-father to all his children so was Summer. Qrow was an honorary uncle to the kids, funny isn't it." A dry chuckle escaped Qrow's lips at the mention.

"It's true firecracker, me and Tai were pretty much adopted by the big lug, someone we had no right to be friends with, I was an arrogant ass and Tai was a playboy. But he's family still is." Qrow said whilst noticing Yang beginning to shake slightly.

"We saw the footage Yang, of you _and_ Ruby assaulting Jaune putting him in the infirmary most nights, _what the hell is wrong with!? _Neither me or Qrow taught you this or gave any indication that this was okay! I saw the reports, on multiple occasions of injuries received by you alone! The worst was the verbal assaults you gave, really? 'Loser-boy', 'Vomit-boy', 'Son of a whore', 'The image of what happens when a condom fails' and lets not forget 'Grimm appetiser'! Those were just the tip of the very humongous iceberg!" A hand clasped Tai's shoulder and surprisingly it was Ozpin to do it, making Tai calm instantly.

"I faked my transcripts." Yang tears edging at the corner of both eyes, looking at her uncle in disbelief. "Sorry to break it to you Yang, I'm like the Arc kid. One of very few people you looked up to was a false transcript writer, a forger." She frantically looked at each person present begging it not to be true.

"I'm afraid Miss Xiao-Long, it is the truth, I let Qrow become a Huntsman despite his false legitimacy and I couldn't be more than happy, that like always Qrow became exactly what was needed: a true huntsman." Said the headmaster giving a fond smile to his friend.

"*Ahem* Not gonna lie this is extremely awkward and I'd prefer if you discussed this more privately but hey I'm not the kids family so who am I to judge your parenting." Came the burly voice of Junior.

"My apologies Mr Xiong, the transfer of funds should be with you momentarily and on the behalf of Vale I thank you for your service." Ozpin extended his arm out and Junior took it.

"Wait, wait, what? Headmaster, why are you consorting with this criminal? He's been supplying men to Torchwick!". Yang asked in confusion.

"Kiddo, Juniors the main info broker Vale has, when it comes to the underground workings he's the number to call. That's why your headmaster cut a deal with Junior. We get the intel to do anything related to protecting the peace of Vale, in return we provide protection and allow for him to run his establishment without fuss." Qrow said.

"If he's protected how did I-"

"I was the one on duty that, I saw you go in, I assumed you went for a simple drink to celebrate your acceptance into Beacon. Then not even 10 minutes went by before the club was up in literal flames, literally." Qrow said in a very unamused tone.

"Anywayyyy" Junior drawled on getting the attention of everyone. "I'm taking my leave, make sure you inform blondie here next time she comes anywhere close to my joint, instead of fighting my boys she can fight the cops." Straightening his tie. "Gentlemen, headmaster." Junior nodded in respect before strolling towards the elevator.

Once closed Yang was still in the very presence of a pissed father, disappointed uncle and cold looking headmaster.

"Miss Xiao Long, you've heard the tale of Miss Rose and Headmistress Goodwitch trying to apprehend Roman Torchwick, yes?" Yang not wanting to speak out simply nodded. "Tell me don't you find it rather peculiar Miss Goodwitch was already close by, almost as if she gained _information_ related to a dust robbery before it even happened which allowed her to get to the location in time?" Ozpin said testing his students' analysis skills.

"You see Miss Xiao Long, was going to immediately inform us of Roman's planned heist, but a certain individual decided to come by, cause utter mayhem then leave without a care in the world." This made Yang shrink in her place, as Ozpin's voice became even colder in tone. "Luckily Junior managed to regain consciousness long enough to call my scroll informing me of the heist, I dispatched Miss Goodwitch and as they say, 'the rest is history'. Yet you fully do not understand what _your_ mistake cost Vale, if Junior wasn't busy trying to protect his establishment he would have called me sooner allowing for Miss Goodwitch to not only stop the robbery but arrest the perpetrator. Worse case scenario any longer and it might have cost your younger sister's life." Walking back over to his desk Ozpin took a seat feeling so tired over the last few months.

"Millions now of Lien had been stolen by Roman and his _partners_, many injured civilians from not just Roman but your team too" On que a holoscreen showed the highway battle of team Rwby. "We have already aired our grievances with Mr Wukong and Mr Vasilias about their involvement. I understand your intentions were of good intentions but the fact you put yourselves and civilians at risk shows negligence of your duties as a Huntress." Yang never expected this today, Ozpin always seemed to just let Team RWBY do whatever they wanted, why has changed?

"Yang, due to your actions of late, I was asked to come to speak with you and Ruby on the residings of if you will be going down this path still. Ozpin if you'd please tell my daughter what will be happening from now onward." Tai spoke sternly once again.

"Miss Xiao long of Team RWBY, as of this day you will be barred from leaving Beacon grounds unless accompanied by a licensed Huntsman/Huntress or you have written consent from myself only. You have a curfew of 7pm-"

"This is so unfair, what about the rest of the team, where's their punishment, why am I getting ganged up on!?" Eyes flickered red signifying her unbridled rage.

"Stand down, Miss Xiao Long that's an order!" Shocking everyone even Qrow who has spent the most time with the wizard. "Your team will have similar punishments for their choices, now the remaining rules, ah yes, all access to the CCT is voided unless given permission by a member of staff, anger management therapy is required and two last minute additions by your father-" At that moment Yang looked at her dad in worry, Tai simply displaying a blank expression. "- Unless Mr Arc is found or presumed dead in the coming week, Taiyang Xiao Long will have the authority if your enrollment of Beacon will continue, the same for his other daughter Ruby Rose. Then finally you Miss Xiao Long are suspended for 5 weeks in your living quarters whilst the remainder of your team will be suspended 3 weeks. Am I clear?"

Yang was at the point of a nervous breakdown.

"Why? I understand that I screwed up some secret operation you had going with Junior, I get the endangerment of civilians, I get it. What I don't get is why does my future of becoming a Huntress solely fall on the shoulder, OF OUM FUCKIN VOMIT BOY!?" Hair ablaze, eyes crimson. "The bastard, the criminal scum got close to Ruby and got close to me, and none of you care because he's the son of a friend of yours 'from the good ol days' the hell Dad, you should be on our side not _**his**_!? Heavily panting at the so-called justice of it all.

"Now I'm more glad than ever Raven left." That cut all anger from Yang to disperse. "I can only imagine what would have happened if she raised you in the slightest, forget just bullying people I bet you'd outright murder someone at the rate your going." Yang started to shake tears ready to burst at the cold words of her father.

"Come on Qrow, let's find Ruby then see if there's any trace of David's kid, I'm not letting him down not after everything he's done for us." Pushing on the desk he was leaning on Qrow followed after the blonde brawler. But stops in front of Yang laying a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Tough love kid, your Dad's right though what you and shortstack did was bad, unbelievably so, but we both still love you girls it's just disappointing is all." With his peace said he leaves his niece alone to think things over with Ozpin.

When the doors of the elevator closed, Qrow and Tai could practically hear Yang drop to her knees and wail out the grief she was feeling. The two adults so badly wanted to tear the doors open and comfort her, but knew this approach of giving her the cold shoulder was upsetting for both sides however it was a long time coming.

Tai would silently weep at the sound of his oldest daughter breaking down, knowing that he could simply re-open the doors and hug her, tell her it was going to be alright but couldn't.

For Qrow Branwen the well famous Huntsman and drinker of his problems, you'd think he'd take a swig of his flask, simply ignore the cries, no for this man listening to his niece shed a few tears thinking it was all his families fault at how she turned out.

_**Flashback end-**_

After that Yang lost most of her humorous glow actually resorting to studying and bettering herself, the anger management therapy helped but she started to develop symptoms of depression due to everything going on.

The worst moment was after 4 months of Jaune being missing and claiming M.I.A she was given leave from the academy early to visit her Dad to work through her issues and prove to him she was ready to be a true Huntress.

For Lie Ren it wasn't difficult to block out the negativity surrounding himself, but truthfully it hurt a lot being treated this way by most of the students in older years. Then one day reports of a Nuckleavee attacking travelers caught his attention when reading the forums Ren found a video of the exact monster which destroyed his village, killed his parents.

Then he played the video seeing two people taking it on single handedly without issue, one wore two swords on his back whilst the other used a standard whip with some kind of fire dust being coated on it. Ren was entranced at their teamwork, their ease at disposing of the Grimm. Then eventually the video showed their appearance and it shocked Ren they were young, his age definitely, they appeared familiar but he couldn't seem to identify what it was.

Only after two days of living the high of the Grimm of his nightmares being among the dead, did the realisation he had no goal left, no reason to get stronger, no real reason for being a Huntsman. The life his parents tried to desperately save was wasted, empty. Ren meditated a lot during this time reflecting on everything, the fall of Kuroyuri, the life growing up with Nora, the training, the entrance to Beacon, formation of Juniper, jaune's bullying, Jaune being declared M.I.A, all of it.

For the last member of the group Nora Valkyrie she -!?

"Wooof!" Turning to his left, Ren met the snout of DogMeat.

"Hey Rennie!Look who I met, his name's DogMeat isn't he adorable!" Nora, his partner, squealed in delight. It was odd seeing Nora having a dog out of nowhere, but this was Nora we were talking about after all.

"Nora how did you-!?" Ren got a massive lick from the apocalypse born K9.

"AWWW~!" Came the collective sound of Team RWY, Pyrrha and Nora.

"Who's a good boy, yes you are, yes you are~" Weiss spoke, petting the gap between his ears attentively. Ruby was scratching behind the ears. Yang just recorded a very non-Weiss like demeanor.

Rubbing the drool off his face Ren decided to finish his question.

"Nora, how did you get a dog, last time I checked we weren't allowed to leave Beacon?"

"Oh! I made some new friends and one of them brought DogMeat along!" Said the resident bomber not entirely paying attention to Ren as she looked over the balcony to see her 'new friends'. "Hmmm, there's one!"

Following the direction of her finger Ren and others saw one guy wearing a blue jumpsuit with golden initials of 111 on the back alongside wearing a blue visored helmet covering his face. (Fallout 4 synth field helmet) and thanks to the jumpsuit clinging tightly to his body they could notice his very muscular physique.

"That's John, he's really nice, DogMeats his adorable pooch!" That got an affirmative bark. "John said I could keep DogMeat company whilst he listens to orientation and finds his family!" Nora recalling her last spoken words with John.

**Orientation**

**Same time.**

"Greetings, as you are aware I am Headmaster Ozpin. If you didn't already know that I'd be aghast at implications." That got a few chuckles from the crowd. "Today is the most important day in my personal experience, in comparison to both the forming of Teams and graduation at the end of your fourth year. For the test has already begun-" That caught many off guard they were already being tested!? "-Neither your fighting capabilities or personal history will ultimately not matter. This test will help show the staff, including myself, what we can expect to see tomorrow, here's a hint to help you, 'Only together can you reach new heights'.-"

Almost every Arc knew what he was implying, it was a simple deception there is no test, simply Ozpin was judging those who would discover his lie, see who cracks under pressure sort of. Yet Ozpin wasn't lying about not monitoring them, the Beacon staff will be seeing who can create allies they can trust and count on. Sure you could get put together with someone you know, but nothing in life is ever fair or easy.

"- Normally I would give a long winded speech about what a huntsman or huntress should be. However not this year dear freshman, over the last 100 years we have suffered through war, plagues and trials but we still remain, just like the Grimm over recent years we have had less Grimm at an unprecedented level that previously recorded. But don't let that fool you, Grimm are everywhere, especially those who come in the form of those we thought we could trust." Taking a pause to sip some coffee. Many were very confused in the crowd, although the current students of Beacon know all too well what Ozpin is referring to.

"Looking at all of you I can confidently say no matter the odds you _will_ make a difference, you or I may never know what changes we may bring, but we can only hope it brings about a change that will benefit the betterment of Remnant. The truest hero isn't someone, it's everyone doing their part to help those who can't." With that Ozpin left the stage signalling the beginning of the end.

**Chapter 6- I believe I can fly~**

**Sorry I'm late folks. Anyway thank you as always for the continued support. Then next time will have a timeline for 'Arc's Alike' so be patient and please do comment your ideas.**

**Thanks.**


End file.
